Arrangement of Preferred Pairings
by shantrues
Summary: The reality of declining magical children and the increase of Squibs has led to the unbelievable, a Marriage Law. DM/HG, mild DM/PP and HG/BZ Ch. 4 M
1. Chapter 1

_This had the be a joke_

Hermione looked back down at the paper. "SAVE THE WIZARD WORLD, GET MARRIED". Nope she read it right. It wasn't the title that was so startling, but what came after it.

_The Ministry of Magic in an attempt to combat the rise of unmagical births and the loss of life sustained in the Final Battle have passed a new law. The Minister of Magic and his advisors have been working together for the past 5 years on the new law, which was passed this morning. The law forbids marriage of pure bloods to purebloods or half-bloods. Here is a summary of the new Marriage Law:_

_1. __Individuals with "Pure" blood, Pure bloods, must marry of Muggleborn birth_

_2. __Individuals who have one parent of "Pure" blood, Half-bloods, may marry Muggleborn, person with Muggle parents, or another half-blood individual_

_3. __Muggleborns must marry a Pure blood or Half-Blood_

_4. __The ages of people who will fall under the new law has yet to be revealed. _

_Coinciding with this new law is "The Arrangement of Preferred Pairings". The government has selected prominent figures to confirm the success of this new pairing system. These people will be married for the span of a year where they will live together and have to produce at least one child, there are other restrictions and rules that have not been made to the public but an insider reports that they have to do with the number of time the couple must copulate, a monitoring system to prevent infidelity and severe consequences if they refuse to participate..._

Hermione crumpled and threw down the paper, reading it was making her sick to her stomach. She knew, well everyone knew, that there was a severe lack of new wizards being born and many more Squibs. It was troubling but she hadn't realized it had come to this. Many of her friends hadn't had any problems with it. Ron and Lavender's little boy Charlie, and Harry and Ginny's daughter Lily were both born with Magic, so it seemed like the paper's were over exaggerating the problem

_My mistake_

**_TAP TAP_**

Hermione looked up from the offended paper she had tossed between her plate and teacup, to the owl perched on her window sill. She waved her wand to open the window and the owl flew in, dropped the letter, and flew out. Her eyes opened widened at the Wizengamot's stamp.

She checked her watch _7:30. Not late... Oh no... it wouldn't be..._ Hermione began to breathe deeply. _It's just a coincidence_

"Hey Sweetie, what's that?" Luna smiled as she hurried over to the counter to pour some tea, and moved to the table

"I have a horrible feeling it has to do with the new law," She flipped over the letter and ripped it open.

"I don't even want to talk about that horrible mess. Do you know all the paperwork and phone calls I have to deal with now." Luna said with a bite of Hermione's toast in her mouth. Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed the plate towards her.

"You're the one that decided to work at the Ministry, you didn't have to pick Magical Law Enforcement." Hermione held her breath as she pulled out the letter and unfolded it.

_Congratulations, Ms. Hermione Granger. _

_ You have been selected to help secure the succession of the Magical world. Please report to the Ministry of Magic, Level 1 for a meeting with Mrs. Olivia Trenton at 8:30 today._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Bob Micheals, Senior Director of A.P.P _

Luna looked at Hermione's face and pulled the letter from her grip. "Oh. Well..."

Hermione shook her head, "Yeah. Well Miss _Olivia _is gonna get an earful that's for sure." She stomped up the stairs and prepared herself to do the best arguing she's ever done in her life.

"I will NOT participate in this mistaken abuse of power; this half planned scheme. I will not have my life controlled!" Draco ranted as he paced around his father's office while waving the opened letter he just read.

Lucius sipped his scotch and watched his son. He knew this was coming, he paid good money to stay informed of the government's actions and he knew 3 days ago that his son had been selected as part of the pilot project to "save" the wizarding world. It had taken him years to restore the Malfoy name and even though it did not have the power or pull it once did, he was proud of what he had accomplished. He had to take a less prominent role at the Ministry but his connections were strong.

"Father are you listening? I have to marry a Muggleborn, the Malfoy line will be tarnished forever. What are we going to do?" Draco slammed the letter onto his desk and which snapped Lucius out of his reverie.

"For goodness sake Draco. Sit down boy."

Once Draco plopped down with his sulky face, Lucius began explaining his thoughts, "We have to cooperate... be quiet and listen!" when Draco gasped, "Luckily we'll be able to see the list of the other selected people and we'll pull some strings to have your pick. Hopefully, my connections will be able to have this ridiculous law repealed and you can have your bachelorhood restored."

"You'll send me the list as soon as you get it?" Draco asked sitting up

Lucius pulled out a sheet of paper and placed it in front of him. "Here. This paper is a mirror. It's match is with one of my sources. When he is informed of one of the selected he'll write it on his sheet and you'll know it."

Draco sighed. He got up and put the paper in his pocket. "Well I'm off to meet my match maker"

Hermione noticed the atrium was busier than normal. Luna gave a sympathetic smile, "Come talk to me after your meeting." She popped a piece of gum in her mouth and shoved her way through the mass of people towards an elevator.

"Can you believe this?"... "How can they do this to people?"... "Mom, please tell me we're moving?"

Various conversations of from people of all ages ranging from scared to outrage. Many people were lined up at information stations set up through the space and various Aurors walked through the crowd to monitor and remove the violent.

Hermione walked to the elevator and was confused about what to feel, she was overwhelmed and scared about the implications to her future. _No. Stay strong Hermione. You're Harry's best friend, that had to have some weight._ And if she had too she would use it

"Excuse me," Hermione pushed her way out of the elevator when it reached her floor and noticed a few others exit. She recognized some musicians, authors, and politicians. _Ah yes prominent figures_

"Miss?" An Auror gave her a questioning look

"I have a meeting today at 8:30 with Mrs. _Olivia_" Hermione couldn't keep the sneer out of her voice and shoved the paper at the woman

The woman smiled wide, "Oh Ms. Granger, it's so wonderful to have you with us. This way please. I'm Auror Roberts." Guiding her towards one of the many rooms, "Mrs. Trenton will be with you in a moment"

Hermione moved around the table and sat in one of the two chairs. There was lots of light and a painting on the wall and a plant in the corner. _Yes let's try to make the person more comfortable before destroying their life._ She sighed and went through her plan of attack and points she wanted to cover.

The door opened and a nice looking woman with greying hair and a friendly smile came in.

"Ms. Hermione. How nice to meet you," She placed the folder on the table and stuck out her hand, but cleared her throat and sat down when Hermione simply looked at it, "I see. Let's get to it then"

"What are the consequences of not cooperating?" Hermione asked flat out

"Please allow me to explain the whole process." Hermione shook her head and went to interrupt. "It's necessary," She said forcefully and began,

"You are required by the Ministry to enter an arranged marriage of a year for the purpose of producing children to prevent the extinction of the magical world. Simply put, without your cooperation in this trial study, the wizarding world will gradually produce fewer and fewer magical children till we are no more."

Hermione's eyes snapped up to her from her hands, "No" she gasped in disbelief

"Here are the studies" She pulled out a chart and a list of studies and research. She folded her hands and continued, "This is not a game or even a guess. We are very serious and are trying to make this transition as easy and painless as possible."

A tear escaped her eyes as she skimmed the research, but the names were enough to convince her. They were the greatest minds in their world and the studies were begun years ago.

"To answer your first question: extensive fines, prison time, loss of your wand and banishment from the magical world, but that is after you consent to an ovary extraction." She placed a page in front of her listing the punishments for uncooperative behaviour

"WHAT?" Hermione stood up quickly

Mrs. Olivia Trenton shook her head, "Not both of course," as if that made the punishment less horrific. "Did you know that woman have an average of 300 000 eggs at puberty? Only 400 are actually ever released, the rest degenerate and by menopause they are all gone. All that potential... lost! While we are wasting away, our society is dying."

Hermione's head was spinning, "That's against my rights. It...it's against my privacy..."

"We would only do so with your permission" Mrs. Trenton stressed with her hand clasped over the papers

Hermione slapped her hand on the table, "You can't do this! It's blackmail!"

"It's sur-vival" Mrs. Trenton enunciated with a tap of her finger on the table.

"I'll report this to The Daily Prophet, the wizarding world will be outraged..." Hermione knew she was grasping at straws

Mrs. Trenton looked calm and not the least bit worried

Hermione swayed and sank back down. _Oh Merlin! How am I to decide? Marriage or prison. Isn't marriage just a different kind of prison? Argh! But if I don't I might never be able to see my friends, I'd lose the life I've made here...prison?_ The wizarding world was all she'd know for years.

"We've already prepared for the backlash that might occur. These are desperate times and many people turn their heads when it comes to necessity"

Silence filled the room while Hermione's mind flipped through all the possibilities and choices she had.

"What are the numbers so far?" Hermione asked, switching her mind to gaining knowledge.

Mrs. Trenton's hands paused, "We are expecting a hundred couples for the first trial phase."

"What is the first phase for?"

"We want to ensure that the pairing process will successfully produce magical children and compatibility between partners"

"Wait. What?" Hermione's eyebrows rose

Trenton smiled, "Of course we hope that our pairs make good couples. We want everyone to be as happy as possible."

Hermione scoffed. "What are the requirements during the trial?"

"Here's the list" She handed it to her, "Our time has come to an end, but we will have our next meeting in a week; after you get your list of potentials" She closed the folder and pushed it towards Hermione, stood and extended her hand, then smiled when it was refused. "Have a nice day" She said as she exited the room.

Hermione could only call her follow reaction, shock. _Oh my god. _She began to hyperventilate, _This isn't real... how could this be real? It's crazy._

She stood up, grabbed the folder and with tears in her eyes stumbled out the door and through the people. She became more and more forceful till she was running to the foo network and to the safety of her home.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco's reputation must have preceded him for Bob Micheals to meet with Draco himself. He was a pudgy old man with a bushy white mustache and beard; he looked like a mean Santa Claus.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy," Mr. Micheals said as he entered and sat at the table

Draco sneered at him, "I hope you are not deluded enough to think that I will actually cooperate with this ridiculous scheme."

Mr. Micheals smiled at Draco in such a way that is reserved for a poker player with the winning hand. "Oh but I do Mr. Malfoy."

He opened the folder that he had brought in with him and pulled out a piece of paper and calmly looked at it, "Do you remember the conditions of your parole papers?"

Draco kept his mask in place, "What are you talking about?"

Although he didn't need clarification, he remembered those days clearly. After the final war and all the followers of Voldemort had been rounded up, he was placed before Wizengamot's and was given the choice of Azkaban or parole with stipulations. He was part of a few Death Eaters that were given leniency because of his connections and various testimonies.

Mr. Micheals cleared his throat and placed the contract in front of Draco, who kept his eyes on Micheals,

"You and I quote '_are held to all Ministry Laws without debate or parole will be revoked'_ paragraph 6, section 3 under the Malfoy v. Wizengamot's Freedom contract, which, if I might say, is a little redundant given the fact if you were to refuse to accept the APP law you would go to Azkaban anyway. However, in your case the release date would be...undetermined"

"You son of a bitch," Draco hissed venomously but without moving.

The anger was coming off him in waves and Bob Micheals, not being a stupid man, stood and pushed the folder to Draco.

"Our next meeting is next week after you receive your list of potentials. This isn't about you." He said looking down at Micheals

Draco raised an eyebrow and moved his hands to his lap to prevent himself from strangling the self righteous man in front of him

"Our survival is dependent on the success of this law. We hope to provide you with a compatible partner. And as I said, Azkaban is your only other option."

He smiled and left, as if he truly believed what he was saying was good news.

_Fucking pecker_

_

* * *

_

Hermione sniffed and threw another ball of Kleenex to the floor

"Waaah" She cried into the pillow, unable to stop her sobs.

*stomp stomp stomp*

"I know sweetie. I heard," Ron climbed into bed with her and pulled her into his arms

"I...iiit's...sss...so...unFAIR" she huffed and heaved into his chest.

It was hard to accept that the future she dreamed of and hoped to have one day was dashed with one decision from the government.

"Argh!" She screamed. She was just so angry

_What about her happy ending! Huh! Why do I have to be part of the "save the world brigade"! I don't wanna! _She finished childishly.

After running out of the Ministry and getting home, she quickly ran back out to the book store and bought everything she could on Ministry law. She just spent 6 hours combing through the new law, books, articles, and papers but at the end of it all she crawled into bed hopeless, to which Ron had just found her.

"I...I... should have just... married some random guy, and had a kid. Then they couldn't have done this. But I thought I had lots of time. "What's the hurry?" I thought!" She said pulling away and settling down enough to talk to Ron.

He reached over and brushed her hair behind her ear, "You knew that wouldn't have made you happy either. You don't even know who they're gonna choose, and you get to have some say. It might not be that bad"

Hermione just looked at him, and giggled

"Alright it most likely will be horrible but having a benny isn't gonna make it go away or even make it easier"

Hermione sighed and punched the pillow she had pulled onto her lap, "Damnit. You're right. At the moment there's nothing I can do." She sniffled and wiped her nose with her sleeve, "But you better believe I'm not going without a fight. We've survived worse"

* * *

"So... what do you think?" Pansy said strutting out in a yellow strapless dress that barely passed her hips.

_Like I want to carry you up to a bedroom and have my way with you..._

Draco cleared his throat and looked at Blaise who was smiling into his scotch glass and looking at Theodore who had suddenly become very interested in his nails

"Darling, it's a formal party to celebrate Father's promotion."

Pansy stopped admiring herself in the mirror, and turned to Draco, "I know dear. That's why I'll be the center of attention. No one else will be dressed like me." She sounded very proud

"How about we keep this one in mind while we look at what else you're considering?" Draco said pleasantly. Pansy looked to the other men who nodded, "You know how much we like seeing you in your outfits?"

She giggled happily and ran back to the other room, which she had confiscated for her change room.

Malfoy manor was a true testament to the Malfoy power and even though Draco had his own Manor he preferred to spend the majority of the time at his parent's place. Pansy hoped to change that once they were married.

"So you haven't told her about your wonderful meeting at the Ministry?" Blaise asked rhetorically after Pansy left and he had a drink.

"Ugh. I know! Do you really see Pansy as the "sit down at take it" kind of person? She'd cause a horrible scene and I still don't even know how I'm taking it"

"Just tell them to screw themselves, marry Pansy, and pay the fines"

Draco spun his glass on the table, "It's much more complicated than that. They'll send me to Azkaban and they made it clear that they won't be so inclined to let me out. And from the rumors that are circling, they aren't above just taking what they want." Draco looked pointedly at Blaise's crotch.

"No!" He said with surprise

Pansy started in the doorway and looked down at the pink and purple stripped dress.

Draco laughed, "He wasn't talking about your dress love. Although the top is a little revealing..."

"I know! It accentuates my assets," pushing her chest out even more and almost losing a boob out the top

Draco rolled his eyes _Oh Pansy, sometimes you have no clue_.

"And what lovely assets you have, but hunny I don't want to be fighting men off you all night. Let's try another"

Pansy hair bobbed as she hopped out to show off another purchase.

Draco turned back to his school friends, "Father has already made attempts to get me off the list, but the new law is big news and more than a few reporters know who's on this stupid list." Draco couldn't contain his anger anymore and walked over to the fireplace and hung his head on the mantel

Theodore, who had observed the conversation walked over to him, "It must be pretty sealed if you're accepting this"

Draco sighed, "Oh I'm going to keep planning. I want this law overturned and everyone we know is on it. But for now I have to put on a pleasant face and go through the motions."

Blaise sunk lower in his chair, "Well don't feel like you're going through it by yourself," He pulled the same yellow ministry folder a threw it on the table, "Guess they like their rich purebloods"

Theodore sent them a sympathetic look.

* * *

_**AN:**_

_**Thanks to everyone who's taken the time to read and review. I truly appreciate it and look forward to your advice**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione let herself feel sorry for her situation for a couple of days then started to wonder who she might be paired with. She was curious what he might look like, or if he'd have the same interests as her.

_It's not as if arranged marriages don't work. It used to be very common practice_

She grabbed one of her textbook from her "Muggle Studies" class from Hogwarts to do her research. She scanned pages about the practices and why arranged marriages where used, most of the information was limited to the Asian and Indian cultures, or royalty and western nobles. An interesting read but nothing that helped her feel better about her situation.

"..._The individual capabilities and achievements of the potential spouses may matter to a varying degrees-..."_

_Hmm I wonder what achievements the Ministry has selected as important in their brooding mares. I wonder what made them select me._

Her thoughts were interrupted by Luna's mumbling and door closing.

"Why does everyone think that I am personally responsible for this? I mean seriously..." Luna continued but her complaining was lost in her bedroom and clothes changing

"What's up hun?" Hermione glanced down at the text and scoffed. _Useless_. She thought and threw it on the floor

Luna came back out, "I'm glad you're speaking to me. I'm sorry about the APP, but I didn't make it"

Hermione looked at her confused, "Um I know"

Luna smiled and sat next to her, "It's all the selectees, they're calling the office all the time trying to get their names removed from the list and I have no control over that, so they get madder than an ankle sniker Nyasa at me"

Hermione continued to look confused but now at Luna's creature reference. She got up and put the ice cream away, while asking, "Oh. Any idea who might be able to get me bumped off the List?"

"Haha. All I know is that the Potentials will be getting their list tomorrow, and I risked peeking at yours"

Hermione perked up,

"Really? Anyone good?"

Luna looked sorry, not excited, which was not a good sign, "It's just your first so you're not forced to take him"

Hermione flopped into the couch pillows, "Yeah I read the form. I think the three strikes are kinda cliché."

Luna looked sympathetically at her friend "At least you have the time to get to know them. You can find out a lot in a week, and you can reject them afterward"

"That's true, but I might be stuck with someone even worse if I don't like any of them" Hermione twirled the braid on the pillow she held

"You do realize that the Ministry has selected people that you'll have things in common with and on the plus there's the certainty of having magical kids"

"Grr. Alright alright. Just tell me who it is"

Luna looked reluctant now, "It's Gray Wilson"

Hermione was speechless. "He's old!" She burst out

"Oh. Well. No,"

Hermione looked sternly.

"Oh yeah. Okay he is a little old," Luna replied sheepishly, "He's very intellectual though. He's written so much, and is very respected"

WHOOSH. The ministry owl surprised both the girls as he flew in through the open window and dropped a letter into Hermione's lap

_No way. Coincidence again._ Hermione thought

Luna also looked confused, "It seems like everything is being pushed through quickly"

Hermione shrugged her shoulder, "Today, tomorrow, or 3 days from now is not gonna change my mind."

She tore open the letter and in big bold print was:

** Potential Partner for Hermione Granger**

**1. **** Gray Wilson**

**(Success Rate of 99.8)**

- **Age: 78**

- **Occupation: Author**

- **Children: 2...**

The letter continued to expand, rolling out across her lap to continue listing various information about his likes and dislikes, favourite book, allergies, peeves... It was like one of those dating sites,_" :Where you can find your unwanted sperm donor"_

Hermione turned the letter so Luna could see the picture, "He looks older than my Grandpa! They've got to be joking. How could they possibly think I could marry and bump with this guy? He has 'crosswords' as a hobby. Come on"

A smaller letter was attached to the bottom of the parchment,

_"Your presence is required in Two days to discuss your first meeting with Mister Wilson. Signed: Mrs. Olivia Trenton"_

"It could be worse," Luna said patting her back

Hermione looked at her shocked, "How!"

"He could be 100"

Hermione scoffed, and began to laugh

**AN**

**Sorry for the delay. I kinda hit a bump in the story (so many thoughts flying around in my head). Also I know this is short but I want to try and update every few days so I don't drop this.**

**Please continue to let me know what you think. It's your reviews and alerts keep me going**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**

**Hey everyone just wanted to warn you that this chapter has M material. This stuff is tough and I bow down to all the authors that are amazing at it. As usual please take the time to review and give me honest thoughts. Love you people XOXO**

Draco

Draco!

"DRACO!"

"Huh? What?" Draco snapped out of his daze. He was sitting in a nice expensive coffee shop with Pansy and her parents who were now staring at him

He cleared his throat, "I apologize. What was the question?"

Pansy looked angrily at him, but reached over for his hand and smiled to her parents.

_Always have to keep up appearances._

"Mother asked what you thought about a fall or winter wedding. We think the colors would flatter our coloring. We could have it at our winter cabin, down the apple trees arches... Ooo it would look so romantic!"

Pansy was getting really worked up and slipped into a conversation with her mother and father about placement of the altar and chairs, and what colors to use.

Draco fell back into his thoughts. He had just come from his meeting with Bob Micheals and was to meet his potential partner tomorrow for dinner.

_Elysa Cooper. Hufflepuff. 20 yrs. Book keeper's assistant_

The reality of the situation had not slipped his notice. It was becoming clear that no amount of money or threats were going to get him out of the Ministry's grasp and off the List. Time had run out and if he waited any longer he was going to end up at two altars with two brides and only one choice. _How poetic Draco._

He scoffed. "Do you not like purple?" Pansy looked at him a little hurt.

Draco's eyes snapped to hers. _Damnit. Pay attention!_

"Oh my angel I am sorry. I was thinking of something one of my employees did at work. Please continue"

"Pansy dear. Perhaps another time will be better. It appears Draco has a lot on his mind at the moment. It's alright love we'll go out tomorrow." Pansy's mom assured her when Pansy tried to complain

The couple stood up and kissed Pansy good bye. Draco shook hands with Pansy's father and definitely felt ashamed he had been so rude.

Once Pansy's parents left she lashed into him.

"How could you embarrass me like that?"

Draco sighed and took a bite of his leftover salad before answering her,

"I apologize. I have a lot on my mind"

"Oh. You have a lot to deal with?" Pansy was getting revved up, "And what about me? Do you realize that I've been spending every hour worrying, and planning, and trying on clothes, and making sure the food's perfect."

"I know.."

"Do Not Interrupt Me!" She ground out. Draco tried to listen and take her serious as she continued but she looked like a raging hippo. _How do guys find this attractive?_

Draco listened and nodded in all the right places. Pansy smiled,

"Oh I knew you understood. I feel so much better" She clasped his hands and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then whispered in his ear, _"Let's get out of here"_

Draco paid the bill and walked out of the restaurant holding Pansy's hand the whole time.

Once they were away from the cafe Draco swiftly apparated to his bedroom at his Manor. As soon as their feet touched ground Pansy leaned in and snaked a hand around the back of his neck. The touch sent shivers traveling down his spine. She put her other hand on his chest and began to undo the buttons. They moved slowly and smoothly to the wall gazing into each other's eyes by the moonlight glow.

Draco leaned in closer, wanting to claim her lips, but she ducked her head and attacked his neck with a series of slow, hot kisses, licking and sucking as he leaned against the wall, trying not to think about the serious conversation they needed to have.

Pansy parted the shirt she had unbuttoned and began travel down– down – down until she had reached the top of his pants, just brushing the skin inside his waist band. He couldn't help it; he let out a soft moan, and rocked his hips upwards trying to get more contact.

"Like that, do you?" She teased as she trailed her mouth to his.

"M-hmm…" he hummed, moving a leg between hers and pressed against her core. Draco licked her bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth. His hands pulled her sweater over her head, softly trailed his fingertips down her sides and over her breasts. Pansy began to fumble with the button and zipper on his pants.

He let out a quiet growl and continued skimming his fingers across her bra, tracing circles around her mounds teasing her mercilessly. Pansy's breath halted whenever he'd almost reach the tips, only to have them circle out again. She whimpered, throwing her head back. He laughed quietly and pinched her nipples between his fingers, and giving them a gentle squeeze.

With a whimper, she cupped Draco through his boxers and started making harder pulls. Draco's head fell forward against her chest and his soft panting and moans met with Pansy's. With a quick flick he undid her bra and felt Pansy's grateful sigh against his forehead. He pulled and tweaked her nipples causing her to arch and whimper making it very difficult for her to get her skirt and panties off. Once they were off he replaced his leg, she rubbed against him and her thighs started clenching hard around his leg, and her moans became louder when he shifted his hand to slide between her legs.

Draco sucked her nipple firmly into his mouth as his fingers pushed quickly inside her causing her to stop breathing for a moment and a deep groan to fill the room. "Oh yes Draco. Please, I need it now"

She continued to fondle him for a moment, she released the hair she had grabbed and pushed his pants down. Once she had removed the barriers she grabbed him around the neck and kissed him roughly while rubbing herself against him.

He spun her up against the wall and lifted her thighs around his waist. It was so nice to be settled up against her soft warm body and in between her strong silky legs.

"Mmmm now Draco...please" She gasped and her nails bit into his back and arching her wet heat closer

"It's been much too long sweetness. Once I'm in... Uh... I'm not gonna last long" He warned testing his resistance, because all he wanted was to be deep within her with no worries, but the knowledge that this would be the last time he was with the woman he loved made him try to slow the pace.

Pansy unaware of his conflicting emotions rocked up against him. It was just enough to get the tip of him inside her silky wetness before he drew back with a harsh groan. She scratched up his back and grabbed fistfuls of his hair, "Darling you know that doesn't matter to me. Now, enough playing!"

She reached down and stroked him smoothly and led him to where he truly wanted to be.

"Uh. Pansy,"

It was just too much to know what was waiting him and he thrust deep and hard

"!"

The joy of being joined overwhelmed them and they had to cling to each other to remain standing. It was moments like that Draco felt closest to his magic, it felt like he could almost reach out and touch it. Even the air around him felt heavier, the moonlight sparkled off her sweat in particles like fairy dust, and the darkness felt like a physical being.

Their fragrance was his favourite scent but was marred by her expensive bottled perfume.

Once Draco caught his breath, he latched onto her mouth and began pinching, tweaking, and twirling her nipple. Once she began rocking and clenching he settled into a deep, hard rhythm. Being separated for so long because of work and wedding preparations meant they hadn't had time to be together sexually, which was reflected in Draco's dwindling self-control.

Draco watched as Pansy's face began to tense up and she grasped her lip in her teeth. He moved one hand from her ass to rub and flick her clit. She arched towards him, her beautiful breasts pressing into his chest. She was incredibly tight, and clenching down like a vice and he found could barely pull out of her.

Their heat was unbearable and the only sounds were their panting and bodies coming together. The scream that came from her as her body went rigid was low and guttural making him feel powerful and manly. It filled the room and Draco's head as he felt the last vestiges of his control leave him. His eyes slammed shut and his face grimaced in the crook of her neck. The powerful spasms of her pussy were milking his straining cock almost painfully and he thrust into her, whimpering a choked stream of groans and moans.

They landed gracelessly on the floor as Draco's knees gave out on him.

"Uh. Hahaha" Pansy rubbed her hip. She moved her hair off her face and looked at Draco, his eyes looking at the ceiling.

"Since when have you worried about going fast?" She asked propping her head up and snuggling closer

He rolled his head to gaze at her. Her sweaty skin glowed and sparkled in the silver light, her adorable nose wrinkled with confusion. Taking this moment to remember how relaxed and satiated she was, Draco's throat clogged up and he worried he'd be unable to speak. There were few things he was attached to, and Pansy was one of them.

"Honey, you're worrying me" Pansy said stroking his cheek, "Is it work?"

Draco shook his head, sat up, and detangled his boxers from the clothes pile. Noticing the change in atmosphere Pansy grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head.

"Draco. What's going on?" The worry was now clear in her voice

Draco slid his arms into his shirt and threw the rest of his clothes onto the bed. "It's serious"

Pansy paused in pulling her skirt up, "Whatever it is we can deal with it"

Draco put his hands on his hip and looked at the floor, "This is final and nothing can change it"

Pansy crossed her arms, "Um, Alright." Her voice continued to be confused

"I'm on the Potential List for the Marriage Law" He looked up to her face

Silence.

"What?" Pansy said with a shocked whisper

"There's nothing that can be done" He pleaded

Pansy dropped her arms, "You're joking"

He shook his head. It was one of the hardest things to stand by and watch the revelation coming over his love and see the hurt replace her hope and happiness.

"Why?" Her anguish choking her words to a whisper

He shook his head again, "I don't know"  
Pansy started to pace and shake her head, "No no no no. This... isn't... happening. How... how?" She said to herself or him he wasn't sure, but when he went to move.

"No. Stay there," He stopped, and watched the tears pooling in her eyes. "So this," She gestured to the wall and them, "was good-bye?"

She stopped angrily, "Aren't you gonna fight?"

"There's nothing I can DO" He said firmly

She scoffed, "A mighty Malfoy can do nothing!"

"It's true," He pleaded and grabbing her arm, "You don't think I've tried everything! Bribed everyone. Do you think I wouldn't fight if there was even a smiggen of a chance?"

She pulled away, "I don't know. I thought I was going to marry my high school sweetheart, so what do I know?"

"Argh! Don't do this. This is just as hard for me! I don't have a choice. I want you, not some random ministry pick," He threw his hands in the air and then grabbed his hair and plunking down on the bed

Pansy's tears fell freely now, "Noooo." She sobbed

She climbed onto the bed and kneeling beside him began to cry on his shoulder. He brought her into the circle of his arms as her body shook. It was like their dreams crumpled into a heavy weight that settled inside his chest. They clung onto one another hoping that somehow they could push away the world, and their desires would conquer reality.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you not like the vension, little one?" Gray Wilson asked me with his thick accent

_Ugh, "Little one"._

"It's lovely, Mr. Wilson" I said cutting another little piece and swirling it around in the gravy, but not eating, just being content to swirl it

"I see you have something on your mind. Please speak freely as we could be spending a lot of time together." His face was kind, but to think of him as anything more than a grandfather was nauseating.

Hermione had let the Ministry pick the destination for their meeting, a small cozy restaurant in the country side. Despite the fact the both the scenery and restaurant were wonderful, Hermione was extremely uncomfortable with the man across from her and decided to say so,

"I am uncomfortable with the reason for this meeting."

Gray Wilson nodded, "It is an unorthodox reason, but should we not try to make the best of a bad situation."

Hermione couldn't stand the calmness he was exuding or the manner of his speech. They had been trying polite conversation since she got here 30 minutes ago. He asked about her job, schooling, family, all the necessary things but she wasn't interested in getting to know him.

"How? Do you think I'm honestly gonna choose a man that could be my great-great-great grandfather? Seriously, and with no offense, why would the Ministry even pick you?" She said forcefully and threw her napkin on her plate

To say Mr. Wilson was taken aback is would be an understatement, his mouth took a minute to close. He cleared his throat, "Now Ms. Granger, I understand that you are under some stress but when I said speak your mind I expected some decorum. We could have a very balanced relationship if you were to have an open mind. As for the Ministry, I can assure you that I am capable of ...contributing to my husbandly duties, and I am an upstanding member of society."

_Seriously? Ugh_

"My dear," He reached across the table and gently took her hand to which Hermione allowed, "We must give this an actual try as the Ministry said. After a week, you will have the opportunity have a life with me or hope for a more suitable choice next time."

It was clear that he was implying that her next choice might be even more unappealing. _Highly unlikely_

After a very awkward goodbye with Mr Wilson and promising to meet again tomorrow, he kissed her hand and apparated away.

_Stupid Ministry Law_

Although she could refuse a suitor she was sit required to meet him every day for a week.

_Like I need more than a day. _He was an amicable enough man, but he was much too old for her to consider spending the rest of her life with him. _Well, the rest of his life. _Now that's something to think about, she'd only have to stay married to him till he died which would be less time than a younger man.

_Ugh, this is driving me nuts, I have to get my mind off this_

Due to Hermione's forced breeding program she was allotted the time off from work which left her with too much time to think. She apparated to her favourite little bookstore in Diagon Alley, Batsy's Books, to escape from her thoughts.

It was a block away from Flourish and Blotts but much less busy and with a cozy reading corner. Hermione nodded to the owner, Mme. Bailey, who was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen, but didn't go over because she was busy with an older man, so she made her way to the back of the store to look for an interesting read.

"My love, you must stop fighting the attraction between us..." The man was saying.

Hermione shook her head. The shop was always full of admirers trying to win Mme. Bailey's hand. Mme. Bailey, or Nexus, was tall and willowy standing about 2 ft taller than Hermione and very well-proportioned. With her waist long blond spiral curled hair and deep blue eyes she drew men like bees to honey. What was surprising was that she wasn't stuck up or rude on the contrary she was warm and friendly. Hermione enjoyed the thought of a women being both beautiful and successful, and they became instant friends.

Hermione was weaving between the narrow bookshelves when she heard something.

_"Blech. Really?"_

She raised an eyebrow but concentrated on getting to the species collection. She loved getting lost in the hundreds of book titles and old parchments. She breathed in the musty smell of old books and listened to the quiet turning of pages. The old man said his lovely goodbyes and the door chimed with his departure. But the silence was short lived when his place was soon filled.

Tink. "Oh my darling, it is lovely to see you again." Another suitor came in.

_Scoff_.

Then she heard someone in the aisle beside her scoff out loud. Curious she looked between the books and shelf to see the back of a brunette head. She smiled. Browsing through the books she picked up a book, "The Nature of Giants." She flipped to the Introduction and mildly listened to Nexus apologize and assure her admirer that her late husband will always be the only man for her.

As Hermione began to get engrossed in her book her surroundings faded away. Knowing the store as well as she did, she slowly weaved her way to the corner table. Unbeknownst to her, the blond customer stepped out of his aisle directly into her. She was so unaware that she almost tumbled into a tower of books but the gentleman pulled her to him.

Once she caught her breath she pulled away and turned to him,

"Oh my goodness. I'm..." a smile broke across her face, "Blaise. I'm so sorry"

Her smile was returned. "Oh Hermione. How have you been? I haven't seen you in about, 4 years, not since I got some sense into my head eh? It's great to see you."

Hermione recalled the informational sessions the Death Eater children and lower members had to attend, kind of like a re-indoctrinating course. The Daily Prophet had run a piece on the success of program, even proclaiming Draco Malfoy as one of the rehabilitated.

Hermione appraised Blaise. He was looking really good. His dark hair fell just longer than clean cut and his body was more muscular than she remembered, but his smile was still charming and light up his dark eyes. He smirked a little at her wandering eyes and said, "You look good too"

Hermione blushed and they both laughed.

"Sorry I just had a horrible lunch with one of my prospects and it's nice to be around someone who won't be blown over by a strong breeze." She commented while they picked up the scattered books.

Once Blaise's arms where once again filled with his books and they made their way to the lounge area. He replied solemnly, "Oh I can understand that"

Hermione eased slowly into the overstuffed chair beside him and pulled her legs under her. She frowned at their unfortunate situations.

"What is it you do now Blaise?"

Blaise shrugged, "A little of this and that. Presently I've opened a new night club, trying to bring some fun back." He said with a smile, "It's a masquerade type thing. We want people to come and leave their worries behind and simply enjoy life again"

His smile was contagious and she could feel his passion. It was nice that people were able to get out and live again

They ordered their coffee's and nibbled on the complimentary muffin.

After a few bites she asked, "And how does your Potential feel about your new business?"

When Blaise's smile fell, she felt a little awkward, "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I just, haven't had anyone to talk to about this...stuff"

Blaise nodded and took a moment after he sipped his coffee, "She's nice enough,"

Hermione waited to see if he'd continue.

"She's very career orientated. I've only met her once, yesterday, but she seems serious and rigid. Like everything has its place, she even carries around this little black planner. I tried to ease the tension with jokes, but she was all business. She spent most of the time drilling me about when we would have sex, and how many kids I wanted, and how much time I expected her to take off, where we would live, and ..."

"I got it Blaise" She said jumping in and grabbing his waving arm, ignoring his warmth to concentrate on his frazzled energy. Blaise scratched his neck and slumped onto the table.

His looked frustrated and confused, but mostly sad. "I just never thought it would be like this"

Hermione nodded then rested her head in her hand. "I know what you mean"

"Wanna tell me about your Potential?" Blaise crossed his arms on the table and leaned in.

Hermione laughed, "He's absolutely appalled that I speak my mind. He even said at lunch that he expected decorum from me!"

"Oh goodness. I'm sure he'd freak if you were to ever come by my club"

They laughed again.

"I definitely won't be picking him and it's more that he's really, really, REALLY old"

After they filled the shop with their loud laughs Blaise lifted his eyebrows and asked, "So what are you looking for?"

Hermione looked around as if to reveal some deep dark secret and even leaned further in.

"Oh I don't know. Someone young, attractive, funny...kind" Her whispers drew his attention to her lips. She gazed into his eyes and smiled softly, then continued slowly with, "Maybe dark hair and eyes"

Although they had known each other in school they'd never spent a lot of time together, especially with them being on different sides of the war. So this ease of conversation and light attraction was surprising to her.

"Well I've always been partial to beautiful brunettes with wild hair," He laughed softly

Their eyes locked and they shared a moment of deep longing. Her eyes explored his face and her breath started to come a little faster. She then felt something deep within that was more than just desire. Her magic that usually only responded when she called on it was tingling faintly without her will, but when she concentrated on it the feeling stopped. _Odd_

They allowed the moment to pass and turned to sharing memories of school, and various rumours about who was dating who and who was married with kids. The topic then shifted to friends and after Hermione told him about Harry and Ron she felt inclined to ask about his friends.

"Crabbe and Goyle moved to France to escape the stigma of being Death Eater children, they met some women just as dumb and ugly as them and have begun to populate their houses with ugly babies"

They laughed and smiled.

"What about Draco? I heard he was investing in businesses and getting married. Is he doing well?"

Hermione had only heard about Draco from Luna who was privy his investment summaries and liked to share with her. Luna believed in leaving things in the past and was always pushing Hermione to forget Draco's evil doings. Forgiving the man who was responsible for all the hate directed at her and her friends seemed beyond her abilities.

Blaise's eyes dropped, "His business is doing well, being a Malfoy has it's benefits, but he's had to work hard at getting a second chance." His long pause made her think that he was debating something, "And he was engaged to Pansy"

Hermione's eyebrow raised, "Was?"

Blaise's voice was sad again, "Yeah he's in our boat."

Hermione's first response was shock but then, "Well I guess that makes sense. Both of you are wealthy and from great families"

"I'm so angry for him. He was so close to getting everything he wanted; Restoring his family, successful business and a family. Did you know they were weeks away from the wedding? Everything was already purchased. Poor Pansy, she even had her dress."

Hermione's throat clenched. She almost didn't want to hear this. It was easier to hold onto her hate when Draco was the sneaky little brat always trying to make Daddy happy. Now Blaise was making him more human and she realized this was his best friend and he was upset for him.

"What about you? Did you have a boyfriend you had to break up with?"

"Luckily no. Silly how happy I am not have a boyfriend" She laughed but it quickly halted when her eyes locked with his.

The longing in his eyes was evident but he cleared his throat and pulled back. He gave her a shy smile and reached out for her hand. Hermione was surprised when he brought it to his mouth. His eyes were dark and penetrating, there was obviously desire there, and while the kiss to her hand may have appeared innocent, the heat and intensity made Hermione wish they were alone and could explore it more. His lips lingered on her knuckles and his hand held onto hers until it was returned to the table.

"I had a lovely time and wish we could continue our conversation. Perhaps another time," His voice was flirtatious and held the promise of more, "I have dinner arrangements with my Potential"

Hermione was quickly snapped out of the short intimate moment they had shared, to the harsh cold reality. They were no longer free people that could date and have relationships, their future was already laid out for them.

Blaise nodded when he saw her realization, "We'll have coffee again soon though and I'd like you to come check out my club some time" He handed her a card

Hermione stood with him, "I had a great time too. And I'd like it if we could be friends"

Blaise smiled brightly and sighed with relief. It wasn't easy to ignore the attraction they seem to share, but it seemed they both wanted someone who understood them. With a quick hug goodbye, Hermione slumped back to the chair with the longing burning deep in her chest.

A second after the door chimed, Nexus plopped into the now vacant chair, "Friend? He's very attractive"

Hermione nodded and replied with a sigh, "You don't have to tell me."

Nexus poked her shoulder and gave a soft smile, "The cute ones are always trouble"

**Sorry for taking so long. Life, what can you do.**

**Love It? Hate It? Review It.**


	6. Chapter 6

After a horrendous week with Mr. Wilson, Hermione was looking forward to find out who her next Potential was. Each day they met up for lunch and discussed work and their beliefs, it was clear they were on different ends of the spectrum on everything. Their week ended with him taking her to the art district of London. There were museums, libraries, and galleries. She attempted to enjoy herself and ignore the uncomfortable atmosphere. They simply were oil and water. If she liked abstract he complained how it wasn't really an art form. She tried to listen and have an intellectual conversation but he was set in his ways and anything contrary to his beliefs was worth the effort.

When they went to the library he found it over crowded and noisy. Hermione found an interesting shop that sold trendy crafts and clothes that she desperately wanted to look at to which Mr. Wilson called 'seedy and not proper attire for a lady.' Hermione felt depressed and say the foreshadowing of what her future would be like. Finally after he said he was tired of walking and he wanted to find a nice cafe.

They sat down and tried to talk about the one thing they had in common, Magic.

"Did you go to Hogwarts, Mr Wilson?"

"Oh yes, a lovely school. I donate every year"

_Finally. _"Did you have a favourite subject?"

"I liked Potions and Charms"

Herimone smiled, "That's wonderful. As you know I'm currently working on some experimental Charms for the Ministry. I can't wait to resolve this Law so I can take in my findings."

Mr. Wilson looked like he swallowed a lemon, "I know we haven't discussed it outright, but I thought my desires had been obvious." He paused and continued when Hermione's only answer was a confused look, "You'd need to stay home with the child. Babies need constant care, and I believe that no one is as good as the mother. Therefore, working outside the home is impossible"

Hermione smiled and shook her head. _Of course he would feel this way. He's old school._ She couldn't believe after being clear, at least she thought she had, that he thought she'd pick him. Tomorrow she had her meeting with Olivia Trenton to give an answer and find out her second Potential, so why not tell Mr. Wilson her decision herself.

She pushed aside her tea and set her hands on the table. She looked seriously at the old man across from her and his rigid posture.

"Mr. Wilson. It has been an enlightening day, but I find our point of views and personalities too different. I'm young and want to explore new things and I enjoy being around another people. It's obvious that you want someone that will mind you and wants to stay at home. We would spend our lives fighting and neither would have peace. I know that you are well meaning, but I will not be accepting this pairing"

Mr. Wilson was obviously offended and stood from the table.

"That is unfortunate. I almost pity the man that will be joined to such a willful girl. I thought your reputation and deeds would mean that you were more mature and smart. I wish you long life" He grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and stormed out of the restaurant.

Hermione kicked off her shoes and flopped face first into the couch. _Umph_

"Have you read it? Have you seen?" Ginny and Luna came running out of the bedroom room, waving paper from the sound of it.

"Ugh. What?" She turned her head to her jumping friend

Ginny spun down to the floor beside the couch and read

"_The beautiful socialite Pansy Parkinson, who was engaged to the powerful Draco Malfoy, announced today that their wedding has been called off. Inside sources revealed that the couple had spent 50 000 gallons on their wedding. The reason for the separation has been kept under wraps but the Parkinson's state that the fault lies with Draco and another party"_

Ginny giggled, "That horrible ferret must have been sleeping around on the pug. Can you believe it?"

Luna gave a reproachful look at Ginny and shook her head, "I think he was forced to give her up by his father"

Hermione grabbed the paper and watched the Parkinson's standing at a pulpit to give their speech, Pansy looked sad and withdrawn. But it was the picture beside them that drew her attention. It was a picture of Draco refusing to comment and walking into one of his buildings. Hermione's attention was riveted on Draco. Was this the same boy that tormented her daily at school? He was so attractive now. His blond hair was dishevelled but parted to the side. He was a little taller than she remembered judging by the people around him, but his serious look made her feel like she'd time travelled back to high school. _He's more beautiful, if that's possible._ Hermione bit her lip to stop those thoughts in their tracks. _So what if he's attractive? He may look like Adonis but he has the heart of a devil._

"Hermione!"

Ginny and Luna looked like they were laughing at her.

"What?"

"We know he's hot but you've been staring for 2 solid minutes" Luna shoved her a little

"Yeah right" She tried playing it off, "And I knew they were separating."

Ginny looked surprised, "Explain"

She handed the paper to her and sat up, "I bumped into Blaise at the bookstore. We got to talking and he told me Draco and Pansy weren't getting married"

Luna watched her pull off her socks, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry. It's been a crazy week. It was a nice moment in the mist of the flurry of Mr. Wilson"

It was nice to sit around and gossip with the girls. She felt like she was back at school, just hanging out with her friends. Now a days she was too busy with work to take time to relax.

"I wonder what the real story is. It looked like they were in love and doing well" Ginny said flipping through the paper

Hermione decided not to tell them about his place on the APP list because it felt like Blaise had told her in confidence. Hermione's mind than travelled to their intimate moment, she had enjoyed his company but hadn't given him too much thought since then. She wondered if it had just been a release from the terrible lunch date she'd endured.

The girls talked some more about dating and the available men they knew. The giggles turned to yawns and Ginny said her goodbyes and promised to bring her daughter the next time she visited. That night Hermione tried to think only of what might have been with Blaise when she was curled up in bed, but her mind kept flipping to Draco's upset face from the paper. _Stupid mind. What do you know anyway?_

"Are you sure you couldn't make it work with Elysa?"

The only sound that filled the room at that moment was the clicking of his father's glass clock. The tink of the stopper being replaced in the firewhisky bottle was next and then a sigh.

"Alright Draco." Lucius turned around and settled in his chair by the fire, "If you think the next girl will be better than you tell the Ministry no."

Draco nodded his thanks and drank the firewhisky in one mouthful.

Lucius was appalled and said with admonishment, "I know you're upset but this is 50 year old whisky!"

It helped that some things never changed. His life was at an all time low and his father was talking about firewhisky.

"She was as dull as her job. Book keeping? That's not even challenging, a Troll could do it. And she was as frightened as a mouse. I need a woman I can converse with, she almost fainted the first time we met. Father, I can't live my life tied to someone like that. What if the next two are the same?" Draco was getting worried. He only had two more choices and if he said no to the next one he might be forced to marry the third.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. You can consider those events but don't dwell on them. We continue to plan and fight till the end. You must not give up"

Draco just nodded solemly.

"Is your meeting with Micheals tomorrow?" Lucius asked

"Yeah at 10. I should head home and finish up some work" He stood, without preamble and called his destination to the fireplace. Once home he lit the candles with a wave of his wand and mourned the quietness his place now held.

The morning after he revealed his situation to Pansy she packed her stuff and moved back to her parents. It wasn't easy for either of them but the choice had been taken from them and trying to hold on would only make it harder.

Draco was extremely grateful that his time with the half-wit was over. As Draco thought of how he rehashed his week with her had been he remembered the awful attempt at physical attraction. Draco knew that he was a physical guy and sex was part of who he was. During school he often "ventured" from Pansy which made her incredibly jealous but it was what he needed. He loved Pansy and he was happy with her, but there was always a desire for more. He was happy, but he wasn't... which was very confusing. Draco was curious to see if Elysa would be able to handle him if they married.

The comical scene replayed in Draco's head. After they're dinner he decided to be a gentleman and walk her home, because it was a block away and had sounded like a good idea. As they walked she kept her arms wrapped tightly around herself and replied with only whispers. The conversation fell into silence when she would respond with only a few syllables. At her door, Draco figured it was worth a shot. When he pulled her into his arms she began to tremble fiercely, and not in a good way, when he placed his lips to hers she tried to turn away and her eyes where wide with fear. When he let her go with a sincere apology she had tears running down her face and she ran inside, double bolting the locks.

Looking back he could see the humour but at the time he'd been extremely offended. Luckily he wasn't stuck with her and tomorrow he would be meeting his next potential wife. Hopefully someone he had more in common with.

**AN: I'm really excited for the next chapter :) What are your thoughts so far? **

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW IT  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for the late update. We've been very sick these past 2 weeks. To make it up I'm giving you a long update :D **

**Don't forget – Love it? hate it? Review it.**

The light filtered in through the curtains and laid across Hermione's face causing her hair to lighten and her skin to glow.

_**Knock Knock**_

Hermione squinted and stretched her arms over her head.

"Morning hun. You have to be at the Ministry in half an hour"

Hermione popped up, "Already"

Luna smiled "Yep." Handing her a coffee she made her way out.

Hermione smiled as she got ready quickly. She was excited to be rid of Wilson but equally nervous about the possibility of getting another horrible Potential.

Hermione tied her scarf around her neck and rushed into the living room and pulled her jacket off the arm of the couch, which caused the paper to fall to the floor. Hermione slipped one arm in and grabbed the paper off the floor. Draco's face grabbed her attention. Her mind travelled back to the encounter with Beatrix Lestrange at the Malfoy Manor, but then they moved to admiring the way his hair fell and the shape of his body in his suit. His eyes scowled out of the picture at the photographer, but it felt like they were disapproving of her thoughts.

_Stop admiring him. Looking good doesn't change the fact he's a jerk_

The clock chimed 10:00.

"Oh crap." Hermione jumped.

She rushed to the fireplace and threw the powder shouting her destination at the same time.

Draco was knocked off balance when someone out of the Floo collided into him. He grabbed onto the person to regain his balance, and was greeted with a mouthful of hair. He spat and swatted at the hair in his face. Suddenly he was overwhelmed by the most amazing aroma he'd ever smelt. It was warm, fruity with a hint of rose; he'd never smelt anything like it. But what struck him scared was the familiar eyes that met his when he composed himself enough to pull back. He pushed her away.

"Watch it!"

"Oh my goodness I'm so ... Oh." Hermione sincere apology was restrained to a simple 'sorry' when her eyes met his.

Draco straightened, wiped off his jacket and walked away. _What the hell...Stupid clumsy know-it-all_.

The Ministry was full of rushing witches and wizards and loud conversations. He was eager to get to his meeting so he could concentrate on something else, and rid himself of Elysa Cooper. Although he was given time off by participating in the Preferred Pairings Program he continued to research possible business investments and meet with his potion researchers; taking time off would only give him the time to think about how he had no control over his future. _Feels too much like the past_

Draco found a corner in the lift and ignored the stares and whispered comments that always followed him, one of the 'perks' of being a Malfoy.

He felt the sense of doom settling as he exited the lift and walked into the designated room. He didn't believe in God but sent a pray out into the universe that his next potential might be an actual partner. If he really had to marry a girl that wasn't his Pansy he hoped that he'd have something in common with her or that they could at least live peacefully. He'd seen firsthand the effect of unhappy parents forced to stay together. Divorce was seen as improper in the Magical world, and especially among pure bloods, and so his parents had lived together but lived separate lives. After the War his mother moved to Italy and stayed in their summer home. Affairs and stretched silences were not what Draco wanted his marriage to be.

Family was important to him, almost as much as propriety and respect. It was the duty of a Malfoy to uphold their name and increase their holdings. After the 'Second War' it had taken every ounce of collateral, plus lots of money, to undo the damage following that madman had done. Fortunately, his father had accepted his mistakes and partnered with the Light so that they hadn't all been sent to live out the rest of their lives in Azkaban or been kissed.

But many of his father's teaching still rang in him, the loudest, the greatness of purebloods and Malfoys.

_Spoiled snob!_ Hermione watched Draco's back melt into the flood of people as she made her way to a different lift.

_I guess time changes nothing. *Except enhancing his beauty and magnetism* _

_Ugh, whatever *You can't deny that energy*_

Hermione thought about that moment in his arms. She'd never felt that kind of surge in her magic or a desire so strong. _I imagined it_

Amid her inner turmoil Hermione smiled at some of her fellow lift passengers who recognized her

"Hello Hermione"

Hermione turned around at her name and her smiled widened. _Safe_

"Blaise. How wonderful to see you again" She moved her way back to stand beside him. He looked tall and distinguished in his black robe which hung over his black suit jacket, buttoned shirt and pants. He certainly cuts a nice image.

_Not as nice as a striking blond. *Oh shut up!_ *

"Potential day?" Blaise asked with a charming smile

Little butterflies fluttered in her tummy, as she nodded.

"Would you like to meet afterward and argue over whose was worse again?" The lift stopped and Hermione shuffled out with the crowd.

"By the fountain?" She asked standing to the side

"See you there" He replied a second before the lifted zoomed to it next destination

It was nice to see a friendly face but it also made her very sad that they couldn't pursue something more. _Stupid Law_

Draco was getting more and more annoyed as he watched the man flit through the papers in front of him as if they contained information of little importance. _Perhaps to him they don't. _But Draco knew that his life way filed neatly into that little folder.

"Let's talk about your week with Mrs. Cooper. I see that you met every day as contracted and..."

"Excuse me how do you know that?" Draco asked unmoved but unsettled

"You did read the fine print of the introductory information didn't you?" The condescending question made Malfoy's hands itch to wipe that smile off his face, "It clearly states that upon acceptance into the Arrangement of Preferred Pairing Program you would be continually monitored to ensure a true effort has been made on all party's sides." Mr. Micheals concluded with a self-righteous smirk

"You're spying on us?" Draco felt outraged that he hadn't seen this coming or read carefully enough

"Not in so many words." Mr. Micheals passed the paper he had been looking at. It had a checklist that focused only on his 'relationship' with Mrs. Cooper. Lists of their meeting places, conversations they had. _Physical Contact: hands touching, hug... even that awkward kiss they shared_

Mr Micheals held out his hand and Draco gave it back. It made sense of course but didn't make him any more comfortable with it.

"Now I have the facts but how about you tell me how you felt about and with Mrs. Cooper. Was she a satisfactory partner?"

Draco scoffed, "I don't know how you're finding matches for us, but you were way off with this one. She was not a partner, she's a follower. She was overly timid. This woman was a child in every sense of the word. She was scared by the smallest signs of affection, and could not carry an intellectual, challenging conversation, nor did she have a mind of her own. I need someone I can trust and is willing to work with this horrible situation."

Micheals jotted notes and nodded. "I assure you Mr. Malfoy that the selection process is intensive. We match backgrounds and magical signatures, intelligence. We've been researching and looking into the smallest idiosyncrasies to... I've gotten carried away I apologize. Let's continue. Do you want to be matched with Mrs. Cooper?"

"Not in the slightest" Draco said firmly.

Micheals wrote something on the paper and passed it to Draco, "This is a finalized statement that refuses Mrs. Cooper as a partner. I've witnessed that you did attempt to make a partnership but your personalities are too contrary. By signing this you agree to one more partnership that you can refuse and then forced acceptance of the third partner."

_Only one more shot. What if she's worse than Elysa?_

"There's no guarantee that the next will be better in your mind, but each match has the potential to be a wonderful partnership, and produce magical offspring." Micheals said softly

Draco sat back with his fingers tented under his chin to deliberate. He imagined his future as Elysa Cooper as his wife, and what kept flashing up was their horrible conversations and 'intimate' moments. _I can't live like that_

Draco leaned forward and signed the page

In the room next to his Hermione was ranting to Mrs. Trenton about how insulted she was at being partnered with Mr. Wilson

Hermione paced the room, "And he believes I should be only a housewife, obviously he doesn't understand the importance of my work to me."

Mrs. Trenton jotted notes, "What would be more suitable?"

"Closer to my age! I want to have something in common with the man I'm suppose to share my life with. I need a person who will partner with me." Hermione flopped into the chair, "If I have to do this then match me with someone I can live with"

"So you are refusing Mr. Wilson?"

Hermione's first response was to blink. _Is this woman stupid? _"That's right"

"Sign here to refuse Mr. Wilson and accept that you have one more partner before the Minstry selects one for you"

Hermione sat down to sign

Mrs. Trenton gathered the papers and stood up, "You'll receive your second potential tonight. I'll see you in a week." She moved smoothly out the room, ignorant to the turmoil Hermione was in.

For a couple of minutes Hermione twirled her scarf in her hands. The soft fabric helped sooth her frazzled nerves. This whole ordeal had her off balance. It had been months since she had been on a proper date with someone she felt interested in and now she was been pushed into marriage while she was intrigued by Blaise. She was emotional, stressed and worn out. She felt like she was being held together by a thread. She felt a little resentful to the witches and wizards that hadn't been included in this program, they had the time to date and have fun while she was pushed to have a magical child. Then there were also her lucky friends that were happily married.

_That's enough Hermione. Feeling bad about this isn't helping. Oh Blaise_. Hermione grabbed her black leather shoulder bag and made her way out of the room.

"How'd your meeting go?"

Blaise looked up from The Prophet to his blond friend. Draco stood with his hands in his dark grey robe which was open to reveal his cashmere grey vest over a white button shirt and dark black dress pant. Blasie smiled to himself, Draco always dressed to impress and he was definitely the light to his dark.

Draco sat on the edge of the fountain beside him and rested his elbows on his knees.

"As to be expected I guess," Blaise folded the paper and placed it beside him and turned to his friend, "Are you as worried as I am?"

Draco raised an eyebrow to this sincere and worried question. He shared much with Blaise and he was the only friend that knew how much Draco longed to have a true marriage and family.

"If you've said no to your first choice than you know there's only one more before they choose for us"

Blaise nodded at his friend as he spotted Hermione making her way to him. She smiled at him but slowed her pace a little when she saw who he was sitting beside.

"Hi" She directed her greeting to Blaise

Draco looked up to her with a sneer and heat in his eyes, "Well if it isn't the know-it-all. Save anymore house elves?"

Hermione crossed her arms, "Magical creatures deserve respect just like everyone else, and I'm working on another project at the moment. Can I say how sorry I am to hear about your recent break up, was it your charming personality that drove her away?"

The reaction to the jab was instantaneous; the shift in the air was almost palatable. Blaise felt his magic respond to the tension by rising to the ready. It was unsettling how unpredictable his magic was acting lately. He pushed it down and stood beside Hermione quickly.

"Now my friends, this animosity is childish." He took a hold of Hermione's hand, "We're going for coffee. I'd invite you but I've had enough stress today. I'll come by later Draco" He led Hermione away but not before the two enemies shared a glare.

Blaise's actions threw Draco off balance as much as the collision he had earlier. He knew Blaise had overcome the prejudices they had grown up with, but befriending the Mudblood was shocking.

_I have to get out of here. The world's gone nuts_

"Sorry about Draco" Blaise said while they walked to the coffee shop arm in arm

Hermione waved it off, "It's been like that forever. Something's never change"

Blaise stopped causing Hermione to stop too. "It's not like that, and you're not completely innocent. Being a pure blood comes with a lot of expectations and Lucius and Narcissa made it even worse. You shouldn't judge something you don't understand"

Hermione took a pause, "Did I offend you?"

Blaise sighed and led the way to Batsy's Books, "Just a stressful day"

After they were settled with their coffee's, Hermione reached over and took his hand that rested on his crossed arms. "What's going on? Is it the Preferred Pairing stuff?"

Blaise looked down at her hand with an unreadable expression, "Yeah. I've said no to the first one."

"Me too." Hermione watched Blaise pull away to drink his coffee, "How's work?"

"Out of everything that's worrying me that isn't."

"Did you wanna talk about any of it?" Hermione asked sympathetically.

Blaise gave another smile and gazed into her eyes. The butterflies started up again and her face began to warm.

"I'd rather talk about you" He took a hold of both her hands and pulled her forward

_**Buzz Buzz**_

"Damnit," He said reaching down to his pocket to pull out a flattened disc. Hermione recognized it as the wizard equivalent to a pager, "Work."

He stood up and pulled on his robe. Looking down with a regretful expression he said, "I wish I could stay. I'll owl you. Okay?"

Hermione nodded

He surprised her with a kiss to the cheek and left with dark robe billowing behind him.

_Stupid work. _She thought. It'd be so easy to forget about the Marriage Law and pretend that they were actually dating. _Stupid Law_

"Nice looking fellow"

Hermione looked up from the coffee cup she had been gazing into, to her friend and owner Nexus Bailey who had sat in the vacant chair.

"He's a friend." Hermione responded

"Meaning you wish he was more?" Her blond hair was pulled back today which only accentuated her pale skin and long neck

"I barely know him and it's not gonna happen"

"Have you ever heard of The Call of Magic?"

_That's random. _Hermione clasped her hands on the table like Nexus was and leaned forward, "A little, but why's that important?"

"Before I met my husband, I was very secluded and hadn't met a lot of people. But once we began to travel I realized that I was able to read people's Magical Aura's... like their energy."

_Sounds as hokey as Divination_

"I'd only been around a certain kind of people so it took me a while to understand what I was seeing. It's upsetting to see how a person's magic reacts to their feelings of anger or fear, but the beauty of two people in love," She gazed off and sighed, "It's more beautiful than a sunrise... their magic interacts and melds, it dances around them in all different colors."

Hermione cleared her throat

Nexus blinked back into focus, "Oh sorry. Almost no one can feel it, and even fewer can see it. The Call of Magic is when two people are pulled together by their magic. It varies in strength. I remember watching two married couples be pulled apart because the Call of Magic was so strong between these two people. Very rarely is it as strong as the Siren Call."

Hermione was very sceptical, she maybe a witch but even some things in the wizard world were hard to believe. And the only memory she had about this skill was a footnote in an old book she'd read, very obscure and highly debated.

Nexus fiddled with a napkin, "I just meant to say that I could see your magic reaching out to his, and you both have similar characteristics; in your magic. You would be a good couple"

"That may be but if you've been reading the papers, I've been selected as part of the Marriage Pairing Program. I have very little say in who I'm to marry."

Nexus pulled back with an appalled look, she said something under her breath that sounded like another language. "Wizards trying to use magic for match making. I'm sorry you're a part of it"

"What do you mean?" Hermione confused.

"Oh right. You wouldn't know a lot about it, because of you weren't born in the magical world."

_That's a little insulting. _Hermione stiffened

"That's not a bad thing Hermione. Anyway, magical match making is very complex and rarely works properly. Pure bloods and rich families used it in the old times before pairing their offspring. They wanted to ensure that the female and male were suitable and could bear children. They were trying to counter all the inbreeding that they were doing."

"Why doesn't it always work? And why do you think that's what the Ministry's doing? If they were, why would people accept it? And how do you know all this?"

Nexus smiled at Hermione, then nodded her head to her attendant at the front counter to signal that she should help the new customer.

"Firstly, I've been around for a while, but most people haven't that's why they don't know that the Ministry might be using this. It hasn't been used for very long time and the Sage's that used it have passed away. And no I'm not a Sage," Anticipating Hermione's next question, "I only think the Ministry might be using this method because it makes the most sense. There are different tools to try matchmaking, but this is the most likely to work."

"But you said it doesn't work" Hermione sipped her cold coffee, then pushed it away

"Actually I said it doesn't ALWAYS work. From what I remember, there has to be a certain level of magic in the blood and strong ancestors. But even that isn't necessary, personalities can overwhelm the process. But what really makes the difference is change"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

When Nexus sighed and flattened her napkin Hermione could tell that this was the core of the issue and the most important part.

"Change affects all things and is root to all life, without change there isn't life. So when you're trying to match people together, they may be perfect for a moment in time, before change has occurred. The problem is foreseeing what people will be like in the future and what kind of change will happen to the pair, it complex and there are many levels that need to be taken into consideration."

_I guess that makes sense_

"However, it's all a mute point. The Ministry might be using something completely different"

The pair sat together in silence for a moment before they were interrupted by the cashier, "Sorry Nexus. There's an owl that's banging on the window"

"Oh let it in then. I should get back to work anyway" She said gliding out of her chair. She turned back to Hermione, "I love talking with you. You have such a wonderful aura"

Hermione watched her weave gracefully through the aisles and past the owl that flew disgruntedly towards Hermione. The envelope landed on the empty plate in front of her and the Ministry seal stood out like a neon light.

_Here we go_.

Her second Potential


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione looked down again at the envelope the owl had just dropped on her plate. Her hand beside the plate tapped quietly against the table cloth.

_This is the last chance. What if it's another old man? or a rockstar... this could be the man I spend the rest of my life with._

Hermione felt like throwing up under the weight of her fear. She picked at the seal while she contemplated opening it now or going home. She looked around the book store. There were a few people scattered through the aisles reading or flipping through books, a couple whispering secretly in a back corner and some standing in the line at the front. It looked too peaceful and normal, no one aware that at any second her life would be changed forever by the name, on a parchment, in the envelope, on her plate.

Her breaths began to come quicker. She picked up the envelope and made her way out of the store to apparate home. If she was going to have a break down she wanted the security, and privacy, of her apartment.

Draco weaved in and out of the crowd in Diagon Alley pulling the collar tighter around his neck to ward off the chilly fall air. He had an appointment with his father in 10 minutes at his house and decided to do some window shopping after the Ministry meeting. _Well technically just walking_.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed his picture on the newspaper stand. He walked over and read the title _"Malfoy's New Girl?"_ It was a picture of him and Elysa Cooper on one of their dates. _Now even the Prophet is watching him._

"She's a pretty girl," a voice from behind him said

Draco's heart constricted with pain at the familiar voice. It had been almost two weeks since he'd heard it. _Pansy_. He turned to look at the woman who should be wearing his ring and filling his bed not biting her lip and twisting a glove.

"Hi Pans," She was wearing a beautiful red cloak with intricate black embroidery and expensive looking black flats, "You look good. I like the hair" And he did. Her normal black bob was lightly layered and floating wistfully around her face.

"Felt like a change," Her eyes moved over his face and back to the picture, "So will this be her?"

Draco didn't want to talk about some other girl, "No"

Pansy nodded and began walking past him, but Draco moved to her side.

"You know that none of them will be what I want."

Pansy sniffled, "It doesn't matter Draco"

"It does to me!" He said firmly. A couple of people turned his way

Pansy's face reddened a little, "Quiet," and pulled him to an empty lane.

She sighed and crossed her arms while Draco ran his hands through his hair and paced in front of her.

"Draco, we can't have what we want," Her face grimaced and her eyes glistened, "We have to accept this," He shook his head. He already knew this but to hear it from her was tearing away his last shred of hope. She continued,

"Yes. So hurry up and pick someone so I don't have to read about it, or see your face everywhere. I need to move on too," The last part broke on her sob and she looked down at the ground.

Draco rushed over and pulled her into his arms in their usual awkward fitting way. "We might not be married, but I still want to be with you."

Pansy looked up from the cobbled stones to the wall behind his head, not strong enough to look him in the eye. The dripping water falling from the roofs filled the silent space between them before Pansy shook her head.

"I looked into that," a sad smile spread on her dark red lips, "They have fidelity charms Draco. Once you marry you cannot break your vows. And... and I will not be a Mistress, no matter how much I want to be with you."

She pushed him away, moving to the side when he reached for her again, "Good bye Draco." She backed out of the laneway. "Please stay away from me."

Draco's chest felt tight and his eyes were warm with unshed tears. Being out in the open while he was feeling so vulnerable was making him very uncomfortable. People passing the laneway looked at him curiously and whispered their suspicious thoughts. Draco was angry at all of them. _They have no right_. With a glare in their direction he apparated to his house and away from their judging looks.

The warmth of the den and the smell of pumpkin spiced cookies greeted Draco. He appreciated the house elves his father purchased for his new Manor. They were well trained and now well paid, thanks to Granger.

He walked over to the liquor cabinet beside the fireplace and pulled out the firewiskey. He filled a crystal glass and sunk into one of the two leather chairs in front of the fire. The flickering light filled the darkened room and cast shadows over the desk to his right and the bookselved wall behind it. His eyes drifted up past the mantel and to the family portrait of him and his parents. Lucius stood behind Narcissa and Draco stood beside her. _The perfect pureblood family _

The office door clicked open and his father entered. He looked around waiting for his eyes to adjust and spotted Draco in the chair.

"Why on earth are you sitting in the dark Draco?" His disapproval obvious by his tone and with a wave of his wand the room was filled with light. He walked over Draco's chair and sniffed at the glass.

"Are you drinking?"

Draco took a drink, "Yes"

Lucius shook his head, "Please tell me you're not _mopping_. Trisky."

The house elf appeared beside him in her black maid's outfit.

Lucius handed over his cloak and hat, "Bring some coffee and some of those wonderful cookies"

"Yes Mister Malfoy" She answered before popping away

Draco took one more drink before Lucius grabbed it out of his hand, "That's enough; Malfoy's don't feel sorry for themselves." Draco glared at his father and pouted. He always had a way of making him feel like a disobedient child, "We make plans"

Lucius glided into the chair opposite him and nodded at Trisky when she placed the tray on the table between them. She poured a coffee just the way Lucius liked it, handed it to him, and then looked at Draco with a questioning look. Draco shook his head and she popped out.

Draco waited impatiently while Lucius sipped his coffee and made himself comfortable.

Draco began to fume. "Do you have a plan?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"I've been watching the list of Potentials closely. Have you even bothered?"

Draco felt foolish. _How had I forgotten?_ He looked down at his hands. No one made him feel like such an idiot as his father.

"I've been distracted"

Lucius looked furious, but then understanding, "The best purebloods can have that affect. How is Pansy?"

Draco's heart constricted and grabbed a coffee cup and began making it angerly, "She's been ignoring my letters for weeks. Today I bumped into her"

"Ah hence the firewiskey," He laughed lightly, "She's a true pureblood"

Draco nodded as Lucius moved into his favourite topic, pureblood superiority. Just because they had switched to the 'light' side did not mean that they had abandoned their pureblood beliefs, they've simply tempered their public enthusiasm.

When there was a lull in Lucius' impassioned speech Draco redirected the conversation.

"So what have you been thinking about the Preferred Pairing? Is there anyone that you recommend? Am I really going to marry a mudblood?"

Lucius' face turned to disgust, "While we may be able to maneuver one of the less disgusting Potentials onto your list, the long term plan is to appeal the law or find a way to get rid of her"

Draco sighed. _Good. He wouldn't be stuck with some awful hag for the rest of his life._ He put down the coffee to go to his desk. He pulled the paper out of a secret compartment in the bottom drawer of his desk. He whispered the incantation to have the names appear.

_Stacey Tremlett- Singer_

_Mafalda Hopkirk- Ministry Employee_

_Susan Bones- Mediwitch_

_._

_._

_._

"We will not have the Malfoy line corrupted by ...dirty blood" Lucius spat the word as if saying it would contaminate him.

Draco continued skimming the list looking for anyone he might be interested in off hand, when a name popped out _Hermione Granger- Ministry Employee._

He laughed out loud startling Lucius so bad he almost spilt his coffee down his white button up shirt.

"What?" He asked with a scowl

Draco moved around the desk and handed the paper to his father.

"That filthy mudblood is on the list. Can you believe the Ministry believes she's suitable for breeding?" Draco thought back to his encounter with her today. _Must have been in for her Potential meeting. _His morbid curiosity wondered if she'd accepted her first. _Must have been the only way to get a husband. As if she would be paired with anyone acceptable_

"Must be part of some experiment to see what she'll produce" Draco said with disgust, "Ugh, even the thought of her...copulating." His subconscious conjured up the warmth and smell he'd experienced while holding her. _Stop it._

Lucius was tapping his chin with the paper when Trisky popped in, "Sorry Sires. A letter from the Ministry. Marked important"

Draco took the letter and Trisky popped away, while his father was muttering something that sounded like 'sterilization' and 'mudbloods'.

He sunk into the chair looking at the seal. _Here's my next one_

"Come on Draco." Lucius picked up a cookie looking completely relaxed

_If only I could feel like that_. He ripped it open and almost dropped it as if it burned him. To say he was shocked was a huge understatement.

**Hermione Granger**...

He threw the parchment at his father not bothering to look at the personal information that accompanied the name.

"Ridiculous! They're crazy. Why the hell do they... a mudblood! I'll slit my throat before I marry her. That... ugly, frizzy-head... buck-tooth beaver... They're insulting us! This is a joke. Father?..."

Laughter filled the warm coffee scented room. Draco was frozen by shock in the middle of the room watching the long haired blond leaning back against the chair holding onto his stomach with one hand and the parchment over an armrest with the other. Draco had seen his father in many states but this had to be a first, never had he reacted in such a way to powerfully horrible news.

_They've made my father crazy_

Draco fumed, "What the Hades is wrong with you? Of all the possible women I get the bushy-haired-wonder"

_I'm being punished. I've pissed off the Fates and this is pay-back_

"I've been cursed" He continued sitting in the leather chair and dropping his head into his hands

"Oh ...Draco...I..I'm sorry" Lucius tried to catch his breath between his spluttering laughs. Once the room fell back into silence and Draco had poured a heavy amount of liquor into two glasses and handed one to his Father, the two men began talking.

"I guess I take her out on the Ministry-demanded dates and sign her away. I'll have to accept the Ministry decided choice." He paused and glared at the fire, "They planned this!" he snapped, "Of course. They knew I'd never pick Granger. Now they'll hook me up with whoever they want"

Draco was seeing red at the manipulation

"Possible" Lucius said calmly now back to his normal, composed self.

"Why didn't I see this? I played right into their hands..."

"You might have picked the first girl. Or you could choose ...Mrs. Granger," Draco sent his father an incredulous look, "Also, we can still manipulate the third choice," to which he took a drink, "There's no certainty they planned this..."

"Well why didn't we manipulate this one! Why did you let them give me _Granger?_" He sneered

"I figured you had selected a girl you wanted and that's why I hadn't heard from you. Had I known you were going to be stupid enough to let the Ministry make the choices and that you'd forgotten the list. I'd have checked up on you child" His anger making his tone become very cold. Lucius tapped the armrest in the heavy silence.

"We'll have to wait out this week with the Mudblood"

Draco nodded, there was nothing to be done now but he wasn't going to screw up his last shot. So while 'courting', _Ugh_, Granger he'd be scouting his future wife.

Lucius' disappointment on Draco's failure was obvious. He stood up, summoned Trisky for his jacket and hat.

"You stay in contact this time"

Draco kept his head bowed, "Yes Father." Lucius left.

Reluctantly he summoned his owl and composed a letter asking for a meeting he didn't want, with a person he didn't want to see. _Fucking Ministry. They'll pay for this. As will Granger_

**Draco Malfoy**

_No._ She looked away from the paper, then back.

**Draco Malfoy**

_NO. There's something wrong with my eyes_.

She'd been willing the name on the paper to change to any other name since she'd read it the first time, 5 minutes ago.

The fire in the fireplace flicker and a voice called out, _"Anyone home?"_

"Yeah" Hermione answered looked at the flames

The blasted green and Harry stumbled through. "Hey gorgeous"

He patted off the extra soot before moving to the couch. "What are you reading?"

"A horror story," She paused, "My second potential" She handed the paper to him and pulled her knees to her chest.

He held the paper without looking at it and looked through his dark rimmed glasses at his best friend. "I heard you're mixed up in the Marriage Law. I tried to get you off I swear. Their criteria was very selective, although I don't know what they're basing it on. Can you believe Madam Asteria Scarlett the great star gazer is on the list? Seriously she's a complete crackpot."

"Harry look at the name," Hermione interrupted impatiently

Hermione watched the shock appear on his face and his jaw drop. His jumped off the couch startling Hermione and she grabbed her chest.

He looked at her than the paper, anger written all over it, "Really?"

"I'm going to be forced to take the Ministry's choice. I thought I'd actually get someone I'd be able to make work, b...but... I," Her breath coming quicker as she felt the tears she'd been holding back fill her eyes, "Argh." She stood up and stomped her foot. She'd had enough of feeling sorry for herself, "We have to fight back"

Harry nodded, "How?"

Hermione threw up her hands, "I don't know, but waiting around hasn't worked. And we defeated Voldemort, we can beat the Ministry"

Harry looked a little unsure and reluctant, "Ok yes Hermione but..."

"No! No buts. I will not take this laying down. I'm going kicking and screaming. I tried working with them. It's obvious the wizard world is in trouble, what else is new, but I've sacrificed enough." She was getting worked up and started pulling books off shelves and piling them on the table, "Malfoy's a joke! He'll kill me in my sleep! This new 'love-the-muggles-and-muggleborn' Malfoy is an act and the Ministry may be delusioned enough to fall for it, but I'm not."

Harry watched in fascination, it was like watching a car crash, "So what's your first move?"

An owl tapped at the window and Harry opened the window and took the letter from the owl. He turned it to her to show her the Malfoy crest on the seal, passing it to her outstretched arm.

She ripped it open angrily

_Granger,_

_I am excited to consider you as my potential. Please me at the Salisbury Cathedral at 8_

_Malfoy_

The letter dripped with sarcasm and Hermione smiled at the thought of how upset he must be too.

Hermione crouched by the fire and said to Harry, "First thing, an in depth tell all for the Prophet. The Prophet, Rita Skeeter"

Harry plopped down on the couch as he listened to the discussion taking place through the fire. This was going to set off a firestorm.

**AN- PLEASE let me know what you guys think. Helpful criticism is welcome too. **

**Love it? Hate it? Review it ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

"_Can you believe they published this?"_

"_Who do you think would speak out against the Ministry like this?"_ Another voice joined the first

Hermione rolled over and covered her head with a pillow. She grumbled at the muffled voices coming through her chestnut coloured door.

"They have a point don't you think?" Hermione recognized Luna's voice

"That because this person was involved in the final battle that they should be exempt? ...Maybe, but a lot of people were there" There was Ginny's shrill voice

Hermione scowled at the pillow that wasn't drowning out the voices and then at her clock for telling her it was 7:00 am. _3 hours sleep_.

"What about her concern over her new Potential? She says their past history has been filled with nothing but threats, physical altercations, and blood hatred. Could you imagine being married to a man who hates you? How sad" Lavender's voice echoed from the kitchen.

_Grrr._ _Bloody convention in my living room_

There were some more quieter mumblings then her door creaked open. "Hermione you have to read this! Wake up"

_Thanks Ginny but I have read it, about 20 times._ "What is it?" She asked with fake curiosity

She bounced onto her bed and placed the paper on her lap. The headline _"My Gilded Cage: Interview with a Potential."_ She skimmed over the article to see what last minute changes Rita Skeeter had made.

Rita was reluctant to put such a piece out because of the backlash reporters were receiving from the Ministry if they spoke out about the Marriage Law, but Hermione reminded her of the debt she owed. Rita conceded but demanded that Hermione remain anonymous. Hermione was appalled, she wasn't ashamed about what she had to say, but Rita told her what happened to other Potentials that spoke out.

_*** "The Ministry is not backing down. They will do whatever it takes for the Potentials to accept a partner. I've had parents come to me saying their son or daughter had mind spells conducted on them. They've lost their personality or ended up damaged. I spoke to one of my sources at St. Mungo's they have 7 patients they know were involved in the program. There are five that are spending time at Azkaban. It's not worth your life to fight against them... I'll publish this only if you promise to use a fake name or just be anonymous. I'm sorry you're a part of this" ***_

Hermione remembered the fear of Rita's face and the uncharacteristic hug she gave her. Her fear made Hermione concerned for her safety but Rita reassured her that the Ministry would fine her and give her a warning, but the damage would be done.

Hermione looked down at the paper and read what the two women had worked all night on:

...'My lovely source says that "The Ministry is blinded by their desire for magical babies that common sense has been pushed aside along with our personal freedoms. They're playing to our society's fear of extinction and forcing co-operation of the Potentials through threats. This genius speaks with passion beyond her years and pleads for the Magical community to rise up against this Marriage Law and allow for men and women to follow their hearts. Many of Potentials have already given up their lives and freedom in protest. Join them"'

"What has the response been?" Hermione looked up to Ginny. She pulled her by the arm into the living room where Luna was sprinkling sugar on her cereal and Lavender was doodling in her notebook. Saturday mornings were always full of visit from friends.

Luna turned up the Radio "..._These accusations are ridiculous. Each Pairing is highly researched for the highest compatibility and fertility. This is obviously an attempt to slander the Ministry and the Arrangement of Preferred Pairing program. Centuries of research has shown that we are in fact breeding out magic. We need drastic measures and we need them now. The mixture of Pureblood and Muggleborn has shown the highest results of Magical children. Using fear? We're using the truth. The truth is this Law is necessary for our survival. As for Rita Skeeter, she is known for exaggerating the truth and this source is likely another one of her creations. That's all the time I'm going to spend on that. Please have a wonderful day ..."_

Hermione was outraged, "How can he blow it off like that? This article is the truth"

"Oh Hermione you know what a liar Rita is. She must have pretended to have a source, and made this all up."

_Did I make a mistake by using her?_

"The Ministry is threatening the Potentials. We're being partnered with people we shouldn't be...You don't get it" Hermione crossed her arms

Lavender put down her pen, "We know this has been hard on you, but many people from this program have already married. It looks like it's working"

Luna jumped in, "Also there are tons of people working on this, and they want it to work"

"I know I'm not the only one that agrees with this article. You can't possibly understand having your freedom taken away or been paired with Malfoy!" Whether it was the lack of sleep or stress, Hermione collapsed on the carpet and buried her head in her hands.

Her friends started at her revelation and moved from their respective spots to circle their crying friend.

"I..I..hate this. I haven't cried this much since the..the war" Hermione let her head fall on Ginny's shoulder and relaxed a little under Luna's hand stroking her back and Lavender patting her knee.

"Wow Malfoy," Ginny said the ease the silence

"I don't know why" Hermione sniffled

"At least he's attractive" Luna offered. The three girls looked at her in shock.

"I never knew Luna," Lavender teased

Which added more color to Luna's blush, "Well it's a positive." Ginny and Lavender nodded

Lavender smiled, "And he has so many houses you'd never have to see him"

Hermione raised her head, "But it's Malfoy. I don't need to marry him. I still have one more guy"

Ginny smiled, "That's true. Would it be justice if he had to marry you? After all the terrorizing and name calling"

Hermione rolled her eyes

"Do you think this is why he broke up with Pansy?" Ginny voice sounding like she solved a puzzle

"It is. If only they would have gotten married I would have to endure a week with him," Hermione answered

"When do you meet him?" Lavender asked crossing her arms on her legs

Hermione looked at the large clock that hung over the couch, "20 minutes." She got up and made her way to the bedroom. The friends she left on the floor quickly scurried up and followed her to the bedroom

"You should go as a slob," Ginny suggested

"No way, dress up. If you look hot, he'll be unable to think straight," Lavender counter

"As if that's ever been a problem with that slimy ferret" Hermione said pulling open her pants drawer and pulled out some jeans. Luna was at her closet pulling shirts out for the other girls' opinion. Hermione swatted her away from the clothes, "Of all the problems I'm having right now, dressing isn't one of them."

"Can you believe you're going on an actual date with Draco Malfoy?" Lavender giggled

Hermione buttoned the jeans and pulled on a nice red turtleneck sweater. "You make it sound like it's fabulous and romantic. I call it 'putting in my time'" She moved to her vanity to put on some light make-up

"If we were still at Hogwarts all the girls would be so jealous," Lavender said fiddling with the blanket and gazing off

"But we're not at Hogwarts and I'm being dragged to this ... It's not like I'm going to pick him anyway. I'll have to take the last guy"

"Then why are you using your favourite lip gloss," Luna asked

Hermione looked down at the tube with surprise. _What am I doing? I don't have to look nice. _She looked at her friends in the mirror, "I don't know"

Ginny smiled. "We understand," She stood up and used her wand to soften the frizziness of her hair so that it fell in soft waves, "Malfoy may be an ass but he's always been the hottest guy we know. Well second to Harry in my opinion. Also, the last thing you need to give him is ammunition."

_Thanks Ginny_

The girls smiled and nodded.

"Merlin. I can't believe I got the ferret!"

"It must be fate" Luna said wistfully

"Nope just bad luck" Hermione grumbled pulling the softened waves into a low ponytail. Hermione took one more look in the mirror then grabbed her beige jacket off the back of her desk chair. "Any advice?"

"Try not to let him get to you" "Speak your mind" "Focus on getting to next week"

Hermione tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach _I'm not nervous.*Sure* Ugh, here we go._

**POP**

Hermione shifted her feet and leaned against the tree she had apparated to.

After she agreed to meet Malfoy they decided on the forest outside Salisbury Cathedral. The sun filtered down through the different coloured leaves and Hermione inhaled the crisp fall air but stuffed her hands deeper into her pockets to fight the morning chill. To her right she could hear the bubbling of the River Nadder and to the left voices of the Cathedral visitors. Hermione thought about the excitement she experienced when she came here with her parents. It was nice to return, but it would have been nicer without the unwanted date.

Hermione glanced at her watch, 7:05. _Late. She_ kicked the fallen leaves and huffed.

"Waiting for me Granger. Just like you should be"

"Whatever Malfoy." She said on a sigh and slowly turned towards that familiar silky voice. She was taken by surprise at his appearance. She knew that he was good looking but to be this close was like a slap in the face. He was taller than she remembered, her head now only reaching the bottom of his chin, but it was his body that caught her attention. He was more muscular than she remembered, his shoulders were wider and he looked like he kept in shape. _I wonder if he still plays Quidditch. _She scolded herself when she was side tracked by the image of him astride a broom with the wind blowing back his hair and robe. He had a similar build to Harry and Ron. His blond hair drifted loosely with the wind across his forehead is silky waves that caused her hands to itch with the desire to stroke them. It was his eyes that drew her in and snapped her out of her daydream.

Although everything else was vaguely familiar it was his piercing silver grey eyes that reminded her of the power and darkness within him, _Draco Malfoy_. He was gorgeous and frightening at the same time. Dealing with the young selfish daddy's boy she had pictured was easier than dealing with this powerful man standing in the forest with her. On top of the confusion her mind was in, her magic was beginning to rise, spreading down her legs and through her arms. It felt like her skin was the last boundary holding it back. _What the heck is going on?_

Draco looked bored and shifted his weight, "Let's get his horrible hour over with Granger."

She crossed her arms and moved in the direction of the Cathedral.

"You should have taken your first pick. I prefer to stay as far as possible from such a stench." Malfoy looked at her with a sneer and kicked whatever was on the ground in front of him

Hermione scowled at him. "Well I'm surprised you're even letting them manipulate you like this. Not as powerful as you thought, or couldn't Daddy buy you out of this?"

Draco's face darkened and smiled self-assuredly, "They felt I was priceless. However they must be delusional to include you"

Hermione sighed and walked faster down the leaf covered path. "Let's just get this over with. If I have to spend an hour with you I want to be looking at something interesting." She could hear him marching loudly behind her

"Always the martyr, 'Oh poor Princess Gryffindor. Sacrificing her time to the Mighty Malfoy'. You sound like that self-righteous bint in the article today. " He picked up speed to walk in front of her.

They came out of the trees into the Cathedral courtyard. People were milling about looking at the structure and taking pictures, most were gathered together at the entrance.

Draco's nonchalant attitude was getting on her nerves. He was walking ahead of her with his stupid swagger as if he was better than her. She strode up and pulled his arm so he turned to her, his face full of surprise. "'Mighty Malfoy' my ass. You're no better than anyone else you git! You've done nothing special. You think it's so great because your family slept with relatives? Most people would be ashamed of that." She pointed her finger and said angrily

"You couldn't possibly understand you scrubber. You're an abomination and shouldn't be a part of the wizard world" He stepped forward with anger on his face

"Argh!" Hermione threw her hands up in exasperation, "I'd be better off speaking to a brick wall! You've got to be the most close-minded egotistical narcissistic jerk ever"

Draco smiled happily, making Hermione's stomach flip uncomfortably, "Thank you. Now shut up and look at the building." He turned away and started forward again.

"I'm surprised you picked somewhere your shoes might get dirt on them you nancy." Hermione mumbled

"Has your brain cells depleted from being around Raggedy Anne and the brainless wonder? Quiet means no speaking"

Hermione mocked him silently and once they reached the walkway to the Cathedral she picked up the pace to walk beside him. "Harry and Ron are doing well. Married with kids, unlike you"

Draco scoffed.

Hermione gazed at the wonderful pillars and windows of the Cathedral, "Wow look at the detail." When they got closer she marvelled at how tall it was. Draco spent his time looking at the people and looking incredibly bored.

"You could at least enjoy the building Malfoy"

"I'd enjoy it more without your nattering. I don't want to be here but I'm forced to be for another," glance at his gold pocket watch he pulled from his black jacket pocket, "20 minutes"

"Argh. Fine then let's go over there and wait for the time to pass" Pointing to a stone bench a few feet away.

"Fine!"

The couple glared at each other and stomped angrily to the side of the crowd. They stood beside the bench glaring out at the people and the cathedral for five minutes. Hermione admired the beautiful grounds and listened to the excitement of the visitors. She watched a little girl with long auburn curls running in front of her parents pointing excitedly at the building. She was wearing a beautiful long red jacket with big black buttons and a huge smile. The little girl's hair bounced while she hopped eagerly for her parents to join her. It made Hermione's heart ache with longing for that happy picture to be her own. When she glanced at Draco out of the corner of her eye she saw he was watching the family too. The mask he usually wore had slipped and she recognized the same longing she had. It was surprising to see such an open and human emotion from him. It made her very uncomfortable.

Hermione sat on the bench. Draco turned up his nose, crossed his arms and continued to stand at the furthest side.

"You're such a child"

"Shut up Granger"

"All I want is civility," Her mind slipped to Blaise, "Why can't you be more mature like Blaise?"

"Blaise should know better. And when did you become friends?" Draco spoke looking down his nose at her

Hermione turned up her nose and looked the other way, "I don't have to explain anything to you, but all I'll say is he grew up in the same situation as you and he recognizes that pureblood superiority is ridiculous"

Draco gave a dry laugh, "You're so gullible. He's probably only playing you. What other reason would he have to spend time with a mudblood?"

Hermione grit her teeth _I will not hit him, I will not hit him..._She felt the recognizable swell of her magic rising uncalled from within. She felt it move up her stomach, over her shoulder, and down her arm till it pooled in her hand. She was so consumed with her anger that the faint glow her skin took on was unnoticed by her, but not her companion.

His hands dropped to his side, "Enough Granger. Calm down" He said in a soft worried tone

His smooth voice did nothing but awaken excited butterflies in her stomach. "You conceited spoiled brat. Don't you understand!" She jumped up, moving on her magical instinct and grabbed his arm roughly. Before either of them could comprehend what happened, it was over. The magic that had pooled in her hand sparked suddenly sending Draco an array of images that overwhelmed him and caused him to fall to his knees. The instant the spark occurred Hermione's magic brought back into her Draco's emotions at that second which were confusion, anger, disgust, and desire.

Both were breathing heavily and staring with glazed eyes at each other as their bodies recouped from the magical transfer and intimacy they'd shared. Hermione sunk back onto the bench and Draco rose quickly from the cold stone path.

"Wh..what just happened?" Hermione asked in a whisper

Draco's face, which had a stunned confused look snapped to a stoic mask. "I don't know but if you ever touch me again, I'll remove the hand that did"

With that his jacket fluttered behind him as he pushed through the offended crowd into the forest to apparated.

What was it about Malfoy that always made her loose common sense?


	10. Chapter 10

After Draco's speedy retreat, Hermione felt the drain on her magic. It was like a full glass that was bumped and now half full. She was hunched over her knees trying to get her breath back. There was a restless crawled underneath her skin

_What the heck just happened?_

Hermione had been a part of the wizard world since she was 11 and had never experienced such a thing with her magic. Of course there were moments when she felt stronger or if she had a particular trying day she'd feel a little drained but this was as if her magic had been completely separated from her. The uncertainty of her magic coupled with the emotional connection she was experiencing with Draco was turning her world upside down.

After Hermione felt a little more settled from breathing deeply she replayed the meeting with Draco. She was thrown off from his very arrival; all broody and sexy.

_That stupid ferret, always trying to get a rise out of her. Strutting around like he owns everything and everyone's below him. It's disgusting.*_ _Well he certainly looks like God's gift*. Oh shut it! _

His silky blond hair shining in the sun and deep silver eyes.

_Rawr. *No. Not sexy!* _But her mind continued it's rebellious line of thinking.

His arm had felt so firm under the soft black robe for the second she'd touched him. Hermione paused to reflect on the moment when her magic sparked on Draco. She had been so frustrated and overwhelmed with her memories, so absorbed by them that when she tried to mentally push them aside the result appeared to be transferring them to Draco. She wasn't sure what he experienced but from his reaction she figured that's what happened. When she pulled back from the unplanned touch, she ended up with what must have been Draco's emotions at that moment.

It was like her magic sprung out of her and snapped back bring his emotions. The emotions were jumbled together like someone had tossed a rubber band ball at her. Each thread was one of his emotions with no beginning or context to the feeling. Hermione figured that his anger was due to her, being around each other never brought out the happy fuzzy feelings. Disgust, again probably because he had to be with her. But the other two strongest emotions, confusion and desire, were more complex. It felt like there were other layers to these emotions. The confusion could easily be because he didn't understand what was happening with the spark, but her memory of the emotion seemed liked there was more. The same with the desire, the surface part felt like desire to leave, but she also felt the desire stay. There seemed to be a stronger, darker part connected to this desire.

_It's all so confusing!_

She dropped her head to her hands and grasped her hair in frustration. Not understanding something always made her upset. She quickly stood and made her way to a secluded area to apparate. She considered visiting Ron or Harry but when it came to Draco reason was clouded by anger, so she opted for Nexus. _Batsy's books here I come_

Draco POV

The only sound I could hear was the breath rushing in and out of my lungs while my heart felt like it wanted to jump out of my chest. The hard cold wall was keeping me from falling to the ground and although it was well lit I felt like I was surrounded by darkness, my mind consumed by Granger.

He had been thrown off balance from the beginning of their meeting. He'd braced himself for an intellectual battle but not to battle with himself. When he apparated to their meeting place her back was to him and when she turned to answer his condescending comment the sun enhanced the gold auburn of her hair and porcelain white skin making her glow. His previous image of her with frizzy mousy brown hair and boyish figure he remembered from Hogwarts had been altered by their previous meeting was blasted from his mind by this new vision. Besides her wavy gorgeous hair, it was her soft curves that mentally knocked him over. The way her jacket tampered in at her tiny waist pu He'd been around many beautiful women and Pansy was definitely a refined beauty, Hermione however was a natural self-assured beauty. _Beauty? Granger?_ He never imagined he'd think that about the annoying stubborn know-it-all. She was everything he was against and his attraction was frustrating and sickening.

Salisbury Cathedral was one of Draco's favourite places. The beautiful scenery and building always calmed his frazzled nerves and was one of his secret getaways during the war. He was hoping the familiar setting would make Granger's presence bearable. However, the fall colors and sunshine combined only enhanced her natural earthy beauty. It was like a canvas with her as the central figure, and it truly was just a back drop for her powerful presence. Draco's mind was overwhelmed again by all the visions he wanted to do to that wonderful body. Tied to his bed. Bent over his desk. On her knees. Down on the leaves... _Mmmm. He could almost feel her softness against his body and her smell, the softness of her neck_. _Damnit_... He adjusted himself uncomfortably and admonished himself for his disgusting wayward thoughts

Draco was still in shock over the whole meeting. He wasn't surprised that they had such a violent encounter they always seemed to spark off each other and this time it was literally. The encounter had taken only a second but the effect was lasting. Draco concluded that all the memories floating in his head were in fact Granger's and they all contained one theme, them fighting. Each memory played as if it was a movie and each scene was him hurting her from her point-of-view and her emotions accompanied them. Her memories and feelings had melded into his own and he now experienced them as his own. Dealing with her feelings of anger and hurt was very annoying and unsettling. Draco had never been overly concerned with the effects of his taunting, and now he was being thrown into it head first. He found himself better understanding her and her motives, to a degree. _Damn Granger_. He unconsciously itched at the back of his head.

His mind was all over the place after that sparking and just being in her presence with her hurt emotions coursing through him made him want to gather her in his arms like he would to Pansy, so he did the only other thing he could, he ran away. Never had he been so out of control of his emotions and reactions.

Which led him to leaning against his father's entrance catching his breath, struggling to slow his heart, and looking dazed. Time had lost meaning and he wasn't sure how long he been trying to gather his equilibrium before Trisky walked out of his father's office. She was startled at his presence and popped beside him as he began to slide to the floor.

His descent was halted by the small elf and his butt never hit the floor instead he was apparated to a soft couch. Trisky was quickly informing his father of what had just happened.

Lucius grasped his hand and dismissed the elf to gather nursing supplies.

"Draco. What happened?" He sounded firm with an edge of worry that only those who knew him well would recognize.

"I'm fine Father. Just surprised." He made a small attempt to sit, before his Father's other hand held him down.

"You look like you're in shock. Stay still. What happened with the Mudblood?" His voice full of scorn.

Draco's mind repeated that word over and over with the same inflection and tone while cycling through images but instead it was him saying it to Granger through her memories. Much to Draco's dislike it was accompanied by that nauseating hurt she experienced as well when called such. _Ugh. Great. Not only do I have these horrible memories they're going to pop up whenever they want_

"Draco. Are you alright?"

Draco looked at the roof and sighed. Trisky popped in juggling a bowl with water, potions, cloths and a worried expression. Lucius summoned a table and the items were deposited for him to begin mixing a potion into the bowl. Trisky popped away quickly when a fierce look was directed to her. Lucius poured the shimmering liquid from one of the bottles down Draco's throat. _Calming Draught_. He coughed a little but felt much more settled.

"Enough Father. I'm fine." He pushed the cloth away when Lucius made a move with it in his direction. Lucius stopped abruptly. He stood and plopped the cloth into the bowl, then walked to his cigar box on his desk.

"What happened?" He asked, fiddling with the objects and his back to Draco.

If he didn't know better he'd say his Father had been offended. "We sparked" His father turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Literally," Draco enunciated and made hand motions, "and now I have these horrible memories and feelings floating in my head. It's annoying." Hitting the side of his head as if the action would toss the inconveniences away.

At Draco's conclusion he noticed the look of intrigue on his father's face.

Draco sighed, "How the hell am I gonna make it a whole WEEK!" Slumping against the back of the couch.

Lucius clipped the end of the cigar and spun it in his hand while walking calmly to his chair. The look on his eyebrows pinched in thought. Once seated he tapped the cigar on his lips. Draco recognized his father's mind at work.

"What if you picked the Mudblood?" He said lighting the cigar

Draco blinked stupidly. He would not have been more shocked unless his father announced he was giving away all his money to support 'House Elf Liberation'.

"What the hell are you saying? Marry a Mudblood. _The_ Mudblood. Fucking Granger. Have you lost your _mind_? Why? Why would I do that?" His stomach clenched in pain at the horrible word, but he was able to ignore it by concentrating on his repulsion.

"Think of the impact it would have to our name 'Malfoy marries Golden Trio Girl'. This would erase all doubt that we haven't made an abrupt change!" Lucius was still calmly puffing on his cigar

"But to tarnish the Malfoy line with Mudblood..."

Lucius cut him off, "Never!"

Draco squinted with confusion, "Then ..."

"We keep her till she's no longer useful. You become the heart-broken widower and who turns to a childhood friend, Pansy, for comfort then eventually marry her. We continue to work on absolving the law, while showing complete cooperation."

Draco paused on what he was going to say. _Marry Pansy_. He smiled internally at the thought of his normal life back. _But MARRY Granger_.

"Why Granger?"

Lucius smirked, "Not only would this help us, but obviously her magic is strong enough to manifest without verbal conjuring. As far as Mudbloods go she is the strongest there is"

Draco did agree with that, "I'll keep it in mind, but I'm not giving up on the list of Potentials." He paused, "Or I could marry an idiot and locked her away if we're just gonna kill her"

Lucius looked into the fire, "And if we can't reverse the law? What then? You're stuck with an airhead that would be useless to us. Remember Draco, the fidelity charms won't allow for...recreational activities." He reclined back as if to end the conversation, "No. You're better off marrying someone more strategic"

**AN- I'm sorry. So so sorry for not updating in forever. Numerous excuses but let's just jump back into it. As always reviews help inspire me to continue, and help me get better. Lots of love to my readers *Mwah* **

**Next chapter- Hermione's thoughts, and another date?**


	11. Chapter 11

AN- I'm not to sure about this chapter but I figured I'd upload it and see what you think. The story decided to shift from where I thought it was going and now I'm feeling a little uncertain. Thanks for reading and Please Review.

* * *

_**Granger POV**_

Granger stumbled gracelessly into her favorite book store and scanned the counter than the aisles for Nexus.

_Just talking through what just happened would make her feel SO much better_.

Luckily the store's sign said 'Closed' with a picture that flipped from the time it would reopen, to a plate of food, indicating lunch time. The door was unlocked as Hermione entered the warm musky store.

"Nexus?" Hermione walked towards the storage room

The familiar scent of the books helped calm Hermione's frazzled nerves as she headed to the back of the shop.

'_In here'_ came the muffled voice from the very back and behind the closed dark brown storage room door.

"Do you have a minute? I could really use someone to talk to" Hermione said as she plunked down in the soft overstuffed chair that to the side of the door and to the side the floo fire. Her gaze wandered over the book shelves to the other wall where coffee area was located. The memory of Blaise flighted into her troubled mind. Her stomach clenched with _Guilt? Desire? Geez when will life be easy again!_

The door swung open and a large box proceeded before Nexus' lovely frame. She dropped it loudly to the floor and wiped her forehead, hair floating around her. She looked around before settling on Hermione's slumped shoulders and the head resting in her hands.

"Uh oh. What happened?"

"I can't do it"

Nexus looked at her defeated friend, "You're potential?" she asked rhetorically and sat slowly on the box she brought out.

Hermione's head whipped up to look at her friend. "He's impossible! He couldn't even pretend to be civil. He's exactly the same as when we were in school. You'd think that after everything that's happened he'd be different, but no. He still sees me as some kind of lesser being"

Nexus watched the fire in her friend's eyes and the wave of her hands, but behind everything she also noticed a sadness hidden behind her ranting.

"Do you wish that he was different?"

Hermione paused, "I don't know what you mean"

"Well, why does it matter if he's a jerk?" Nexus bent a little to cross her arms on her knees

This made Hermione pause.

"Well. Because... well we're older. He shouldn't act so immature and... and he should know better. I'm a person just like him." Hermione replied passionately. She huffed and pushed the hair that had fall over her brow.

Nexus tried to hide her smirk and looked casually at her nails. "I saw his picture in the paper. Very attractive" Nexus said conversationally,

Hermione huffed quickly as if to say 'Yeah. So'

"Does it may be hurt your ego that he isn't attracted to you?" She said letting her hand fall limply

Hermione didn't want to consider that and switched the topic to what had been plaguing her thoughts. There was something old world about Nexus that made her consider that she might have some insight. From the beginning of their friendship she had found a feeling of safety that she had reserved for her closest friends.

Hermione bite her lip than spat out, "We sparked"

Nexus just looked at her.

Hermione repeated with flick of her hands, "Like actually sparked"

Nexus smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Oh. Hmmm. That's...interesting"

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Seriously. That's all you got. This horrible brat is going to make my week horrible. I can't date the guy I want... in fact I can't even date anymore. And none of my other friends can even understand this... and... and... Fuck!" Hermione started feeling overwhelmed and the strength she prided herself on seemed to have finally fallen away under all the pressure she'd been facing. Tears started to fall, she wiped them away with frustration. She hated crying and it seemed that's all she'd been doing for the past couple of weeks. "Damn it I just wanted a normal life. With a loving husband and kids... and I get this. What can I do Nexus?"

Nexus bite her lip, regret covered her face. "Oh dear. I'm sorry." She moved off the box and squeezed into the chair to hug Hermione.

"Shhh Shhh. I meant it in a good way."

Nexus pulled back to look Hermione in the eye. She wiped the tears from her cheek and gestured with her hands as she spoke.

"Magic is emotional. The source is energy from nature. We draw the energy from nature, channel it through our soul, where it forms in the mind and is released through our body, usual through a wand. You can probably attest to the fact that no one makes you as emotional as this Malfoy, which means that you can draw more energy inside. Because you are older and stronger than when you were a kid, you notice it more. Also there are sometimes people that magnifies the effect, um, like a human channel... no more like a wand - "

"A conductor?"

"Yes. Each person channels their own magic, but sometimes your magic interacts with another's. Like the waves of magic that I told you about, your magic and Blaise's magic is very similar and reacts well together. This often means that you would make a good couple," Nexus took a minute to nug and wink, "People also tend to pick their friends around this magical compatibility. This might be what happened with Malfoy, maybe you are both so completely opposite that your magic repels like magnets. So that's why you felt shocked." Nexus wiggled her eyebrows

Hermione pulled back and wiped her nose, "Oh no it was full on lightening. Plus it felt like I pulled some of his emotions into me"

Hermione saw Nexus try to hide her stiffening. Hermione could feel the energy in the room change abruptly.

"You experienced this?" Her voice sounded nonchalant but judging from the blankness on her face Hermione assumed she was worried.

"Yeah, when I touched Malfoy." Hermione responded carefully

Nexus shifted to face her more.

"I'll warn you not to mention it to the Ministry." She stood to pace, her long blond hair flowing behind her like Snape's billowing robes, "You're already in a precarious position... being constantly watched... you're sure to be experi-" It seemed like she was saying this more to herself than Hermione. She stopped, "Can't you see the danger?"

The concern and fear that was evident in Nexus' voice made Hermione terrified, "What does it matter? It's just Malfoy. I'll write him off in a week, it's my choice"

Nexus moved abruptly to stand in front of the chair, her wide eyes never relaxing. "Do you honestly believe the Ministry would be concerned with the thoughts of one girl if they found out about ... this manifestation? They'd ship the two of you off. They'd see you as some 'Holy Grail' of saving the wizard world from sterility"

Hermione began to get very scared. She knew from the victims in St. Mungo's that the Ministry was becoming relentless in making this program work. Hermione tried to keep the trembling she felt inside out of her voice, "I thought they just wanted us to make babies. What was this stupid spark? Why did I get his emotions? And more importantly how the heck do you know this stuff?"

"It's more about making the right pairs than just babies. Like I said the spark was the excess magic you drew in through your emotions. You should definitely try to remain calm around Malfoy until you can write him off, you don't want someone to see how powerful you are," Nexus inhaled and crossed her arms. She still looked worried and began rubbing her arm as if trying to comfort herself.

"So you definitely think I shouldn't give Malfoy a chance?" Hermione twisted her fingers in her lap and looked into her friend's eyes.

Something flickered over her face before she smiled, "You're the one that said you'd write him off, and from what you've told me about how he treated you at Hogwarts, would you want to be married; to see him every day?"

A shuffling outside the store broke the tense atmosphere. Nexus kneeled quickly in front of Hermione and grabbed her face in her hands. Hermione was startled by the speed and strength in her hands, but even more by the power and fierceness in her usually soft voice. "If you remember anything, remember this. The Ministry can never know and you must stay away from Malfoy." Nexus continued to clasp her face until she nodded. Nexus released her and pulled her up into a hug. "Please be safe"

Hermione felt uncomfortable and worried as she wobbly made her exit from the book store, past the line up that had formed during Nexus' lunch break to a bench across the laneway. There seemed to be a lot more going on with the Ministry and now Nexus' behaviour.

_Aw geez, now I'm even more confused!_


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione was startled out of her reverie when an owl flew into her lap. The Ministry seal made Hermione's stomach clench. _What now?_ She unfolded the letter after taking it off the owl's leg and watching him fly up into the sky.

**WARNING**

**It has come to our notice that you, Hermione Granger, and potential number 2, Draco Malfoy, have failed to complete Day One allotted time. **

**Remaining Time: 20 minutes**

**Failure to Complete time today will result in an addition of 20 minutes to Total Time Allotment and a monetary fine.**

**Thank You **

**Mrs. Trenton**

Hermione leapt up and looked at her watch. _Stupid Malfoy walking off early. S_he remembered that there had been an address for Malfoy's place on that stupid introductory information form. Hermione filled her mind with an image of her apartment and felt herself being pulled from the bustling laneway.

Draco scowled at the Ministry sealed letter that he had just read. _Seriously! Oh bollocks_. He looked up at his father who was sitting across from him with his firewhiskey and an impatient questioning look in his eye.

"I have to continue the date," He grumbled before throwing back his alcohol. He glared at the crumpled letter in his other hand and threw it in the fire.

Lucius sipped his drink and nodded. His gazed returned to his still seated son and raised an eyebrow.

"What? I'm not going to run around for Mrs. Dirty Blood." Draco reached towards the plate of sandwiches

"What was the penalty?" Lucius inquired off handily

Draco picked up one of the little sandwiches and sat back, "Extra time and money."

"Draco? Are you _wanting_ to spend more time with her?" Lucius asked

Draco nibbled on his sandwich slowly obviously deep in thought before his father's annoyed throat clearing brought him back.

"Oh, of course not father. But I'm not going to traipse all over Wizard London looking for the hairball. I'll wait here. If she finds me, I'll endure her presence today. If not, then I'll have more time to convince her we should.. ugh, join together in a business arrangement as you've suggested"

Lucius snickered happily, "This endeavour has certainly spurred your cunningness. Another drink?"

Draco nodded. He was happy that he had figured a way to keep his chaotic thoughts occupied, but very nauseous at the thought of marrying such an unwelcome candidate, the treatment of her that may come, and the memories of his treatment towards her. _Her stupid feelings not mine. We're definitely going to talk about that. I must ensure this never happens again._

Draco wasn't a sensitive individual, tears made him squeamish and weakness made him angry. He had spent the majority of his life avoid such events, but dealing with unpleasantness seemed to have been something Draco had to endure regularly since the Dark Lord had risen, and then subsequently fallen. Being submissive and frightened, which he admitted only to himself, to the Dark Lord had been a life event he was grateful to push to the furthest part of his mind. He was most likely just as grateful the Dark Lord had been vanquished as any Mudblood, half-blood or blood traitor was. The Malfoy family had bet on the wrong horse and were still paying for it, which chapped both Draco and Lucius' hide. Draco snickered at the horrible imagery.

Being an adult had brought nothing but responsibilities and internal conflict.

Draco thought back to when his world consisted of Hogwarts, the Malfoy name, and Stupid Potter and his scummy friends. He longed for simpler times, and the one thing about Granger, although he had to deal with the Pairing Program, was she brought back the safety he once felt.

He looked at the glass clock on the mantel and wondered how long it would take the foul puffy haired beaver to get here. Even as his thoughts drudged up the image of Granger, it was superimposed by the beautiful lanky brunette he'd left only an hour ago. He growled in annoyance.

Hermione stepped out of her apparition towards her bedroom. _I'm not going to spend any more time dealing with Malfoy then I have to. I want this week to be over as quick as possible._

Luna leapt from the couch when Hermione had popped in and followed her into her room.

"How'd it go?" She asked excitedly, practically bouncing in the door frame

"Fantastic," She said sarcastically while flipping through the pile of papers on her desk.

"Really?" Luna said with a huge smile plastered across her face

Hermione stopped to raise her eyebrow at her, "I was being sarcastic. Do you want a summary of the catastrophe?"

Luna looked sad, "Oh."

Ginny's rushed footsteps came from the kitchen and her flushed face appeared beside Luna.

"So?" She asked excitedly

Luna frowned and shook her head, "It went bad."

Ginny put her hands on her hips, which reminded Hermione too much of Mrs. Weasley. _Actually exactly like Mrs. Weasley_.

"Were you bossy?"

Hermione pulled out the sheet and skimmed the top where his address was written in the dark gold, but paused with the pen in her hand at that comment and the look of disapproval look on Ginny's face.

"What the heck are you talking about? He was his usual 'charming' self. I don't know what I should be swooning over more, his demeaning comments about my status or his abrupt departure which has left me scrounging for his address so I won't have to spend even **more **time with him." Her riotous curls flew around her head as she vented on her friends. "Don't you guys have work? Why are you berating me for sticking up to that arse? I can't believe either of you are even considering us actually partnering. Ugh."

She wrote the address on her red note pad furiously. She ripped it off and tucked into her pocket. Then faced them furiously pointing her finger.

"When I get home I want you guys to remember whose friend you are and remember what an arse him and his father are. Really Ginny, remember the Chamber? I think his looks are affecting your brains. Well I'm off to find my potential husband," She finished with happy sarcasm. She pictured the address in her mind. As the pull of apparition pulled at her stomach she heard Luna wish her 'good luck' in a confused voice.

She popped outside a large brick manor. _Of course. As if Malfoy would live somewhere he didn't need a fleet of elves to clean it._

The red and orange leaves crunched under her shoes as she walked across the lawn to the red brick house and the large brown solid wood door. The wards surrounding the property caused Hermione's discomfort to rise to queasiness. She sighed and forced down her discomfort by inhaling the clean fall air. She loved the beautiful grounds that the house sat upon. _I wonder if Malfoy even appreciates the surroundings his crappy money buys._

She stomped on the front step and knocked on the door. It wasn't an instant before an elf answered the door.

"Hello," she, it appeared to be a girl, answered precisely.

"Yes, hello. I'm looking for Draco Malfoy."

The elf looked Hermione up and down, seeming to hide back a sneer. "Master Malfoy is very specific about his visitors. But it doesn't matter, the Master is not home."

The elf began to shut the door. Hermione stopped it with her hand, to which the elf looked at with a scowl. _Geez even his elves are snobs. Oh well, can`t blame them for the training they`ve received._

"I'm sorry, but could you tell me where he is? It's very important. We have an arrangement that must be met"

The look the elf gave Hermione was colder than the frigid fall air blowing around her. "The Master does not tell Trisky."

Hermione sighed, "My name is Hermione. I need to know where he is for the Ministry program. Could you at least tell me where he might be? Work? At a friend's?"

Trisky scowled, "Nope"

Hermione scowled back in frustration, "Fine. Thank you for your time"

The large door slammed a moment after she had removed her hand, and before she had finished her sentence. _Of course it would have been too easy for Malfoy to be at home._

Hermione slowly stepped back into the yard as she ran through a list of Draco's friends in her head and the only one she'd even consider visiting was Blaise and she prayed he'd know where Draco was. She swallowed hard at the thought of seeing his beautiful smile and delectable body. She nibbled on her lip with indecision. _You don't have a lot of choices. Come on it's not that big of deal. Just pop by his flat_.

Hermione remembered the business card Blaise had given her with the club information on one side and his written address on the other. _And if he doesn't know where to look for Draco, it'd be nice to see him again_.

Hermione tried to ignore the excited nervous butterflies in her stomach and concentrated on the address. She pictured the familiar area of London in her mind and felt her body begin to compress to her middle and was snapped to her destination. The soft grass and leaves were replaced by the hard concrete sidewalk outside a tall brown brick townhouse. It was very quaint with the short black gilded fence, tall tree in the front yard, and white trim around the windows and door. She loved the large living room window and the arched window design.

She pushed open the iron wrought gate and walked up the short cobbled path to the thin black door with two little windows beside the bold number 9. Hermione knocked politely at the door and shifted her weight. She was unsure about whether she wanted a response.

The knob turned and before her was Blaise in comfortable tan trousers, white t-shirt covered with a checkered button up shirt and dark blue blazer. _Yum_

"Hermione" His voice held surprise but his mouth turned up in smile that assured her that he was happy to see her, "Come in. What's going on?"

Hermione smiled gratefully and walked into the foyer which was more of a den. There was a large grey chair to her left with a silky green pillow on it and a long black couch and white chair in front of her. Blaise closed the door and placed a hand on her lower back to direct her in between the grey chair and the low table that sat in the middle of the room. They walked down the hallway to the living room and kitchen area.

Although Hermione admired the dark hardwood floors and the crisp white walls she was distracted by the warm heat of his hand on her. She noticed that it didn't shock her to the core like Malfoy's skin but it was pleasant.

"This way," He moved her to a stool at the kitchen island, "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure," She responded automatically and looked around the sun filled room. Behind her was a skylight that shone down on a dark grey couch with large colourful pillows. The kitchen table was to her right and in front of a glass wall and patio doors that led out to an expansive garden. In front of her on the white counter was a basket of fruit and a built in stove. _It must be nice to be so wealthy_

Hermione admired Blaise smooth confidence as he moved around the dark brown cupboards and silver appliances. He pulled out a large white mug and poured her a coffee from the silver and black coffee pot. He placed it in front of her and waved his wand at the cream and sugar on one of the shelf to settle in front of her.

"Thanks," Hermione cleared her throat and began to fix her coffee as Blaise leaned against the back counter in front of her.

He waited till she had her first sip before he asked, "What do I owe the honor?"

Hermione blushed softly, "I need your help"

Blaise's eyebrows pinched in worry, "Are you alright?"

Hermione shook her head, "Nothing to serious. I need to find Malfoy"

Blaise appeared relaxed but he also seemed rigid. "Oh. Why?"

His manicured hand casually picked up an identical white mug and took a sip. His eyes never leaving hers and Hermione had to concentrate on not watching those lips pucker on the porcelain. She tried very hard to ignore the longing she felt to replace that cup with something infinitely more dangerous.

"I...uh... have to find Malfoy for...the rest of our date."

Blaise's cup paused on its decent to the counter before completing its decent. He moved predatorily towards her, "Your date?"

Hermione's eyes fell to his throat because she didn't want to look in his eyes when she told him that she and Malfoy were assigned by the ministry. "We've been paired."

"Really?" He responded

Hermione sighed, "Yep"

"Well isn't that something" He said as he moved around the counter to the stool beside her.

He smelt clean, like cinnamon and sandalwood, and Hermione felt herself begin to get lightheaded from her increased breathing. He rested an arm on the counter and Hermione watched entranced as his fingers slowly stroked the counter, moving towards the hands that grasped her white mug as if she was dangling off a cliff and this was her rope. He lightly ran his finger over the back of her hand. She gasped at the warmth. Her gaze travelled from that light touch up his arm and over his clothed chest to his neck. She watched him swallow and as his tongue slip out to lick his lips she snapped her gaze to his.

"And tell me dear Hermione. Has the little lioness fallen under the snake's spell?" His voice was deep and rumbling. His eyes pierced her with his desire.

Hermione swallowed hard before asking, "And which snake are we talking about?"

He gave a small smile and responded by stroking his finger in between hers and up over her wrist, "You tell me little one"

She felt the air rushed out of her open mouth, "It's not that... it's-"

She felt herself drifting towards him as if being pulled by an invisible thread. Her eyes drifted half shut to enjoy the stronger smell of his aftershave and the heat he was radiating. It was as if she had fallen into his gravity and the closer she drifted the harder it was to think and to resist the pull of their shared desire. Short warm puffs of air caressed her cheek and drifted down her jaw as she felt him begin to move closer to her too.

"He's no good," She felt the punctuation of the words against her skin and shivered, "He should never had been a choice for you." Hermione could now feel the moisture from his breath on her neck and whimpered softly.

Her small vocal contribution snapped her mind back into her body like a bucket of ice water over the head. "Argh." She ground out, pull away quickly and moving out of the stool,

"Geez Blaise. We can't." She kept her eyes on the large white tiles of the kitchen floor as she gathered her equilibrium and her thoughts fell back into place. She saw the slump of his shoulders and chest heaving as he collected his breath out of the corner of her eye.

"I didn't come here for this. I honestly need to find Malfoy so I don't have to spend more time with him." She crossed her arms and felt bad that they had such feelings they couldn't pursue.

Blaise nodded. He got up and walked to her with a purpose and before she could move away he grabbed her arms. He spoke directly and powerfully

"We feel something. It's not our fault, but until one of us is married I will not pretend it's not here. Draco is not a good guy, remember that. He's better, I'll give him credit, but you should not delude yourself into thinking he's a project you can fix. Get through this week, write him off, and pray for the unlucky lady he ends up with. Don't get swept up in his looks or charm, he's always only in it for himself. Also, blood is still important to him and he'll do everything he can to overturn this law. Do you understand?"

Hermione nodded. She felt him move her into his arms and she went reluctantly, not trusting herself. His firm muscular chest felt very nice and comforting. The hot flash of desire she had expected was more like the warm, comforting, and safe embers of a dying fire.

Hermione pulled away and smiled softly. She moved back to the counter to finish her lukewarm coffee, while trying to appear casual instead of extremely awkward. She watched Blaise move back to his stool.

"Do you have any idea where he might be?" She asked

"Did you try his work?" He looked at his coffee mug

"We all have the time off. So I don't think so" She responded holding onto the empty mug while facing Blaise

"His house?" His eyes wandering over her face

Hermione blushed at his attention, "Oh yeah. His wonderful house elf informed me that I'd never be welcome in the manor even if he was home."

He nodded and shrugged, "His father's?"

An image of Malfoy Manor flashed in her mind, and her stomach dropped at the thought of going there. _Oh he's definitely there. Of course he'd be there, cuz I wouldn't want to go there._

"You've gone pale, are you alright?" Blaise asked putting a hand to her shoulder

She forced a smile, "Haven't been there since the war"

"I'll take you. You need me to get you through the wards anyway" He said when she opened her mouth the object.

She sighed, "Yes please. Take me to the snake pit, to my prospective husband."

He grimaced but smiled when he took Hermione's hand and apparated them to the last place she wished to be. _Oh Merlin don't let me throw up_.

* * *

AN- To thank all my lovely readers here is a longer chapter. Feel free to leave me a review, good or bad, I love to hear what you think.

Also the inspiration for Blaise's apartment :

/london_apartments/rentals_others/3_bed_beau_


	13. Chapter 13

Hello followers.

Don't be despaired by the lack of chapter because this note is to let you know that a new chapter will be up within the week!

I apologise for the lack of updates, I have been writing scenes but as a first time writer I'm still developing my technique and writing strategies. I don't want to disappoint or write something that ends up causing a problem later.

However, I am also interested to see what happens with these relationships, I have some interesting encounters and events to come.

Remember, you're awesome. *Hugs*


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: This is for all the readers especially the ones that commented, Thank you for inspiring me to continuing to writing. I hope that it was worth the wait and that you leave a review ;)_

Blaise landed them right outside the front entrance of the Manor. Although it was a bright sunny day the building exuded darkness which was not solely due to the black bricks. The building rose into the sky for four levels peaking into towers. Hermione's feet crunched the white pebbles under her feet as she turned to look at the green hedges that led back to the gate. _No escape_

As the building began to rise up over her and the hedges began leaning in she was frozen in place. Her heart began to race and she began gasping for breath.

"Hermione!"

She was snapped back to the sunny pebbled laneway by Blaise shaking her shoulder. The Manor and hedges weren't leaning in on her, Blaise had moved in to stare at her face and blocked out the sun.

"Breathe Hermione. You're fine." He stroked her cheek and moved some hair from her face.

It was hard not the recede back into the nightmarish memories when she was so close to the source of it. This place personified the terror that had haunted Harry and his friends. To stand before it and smell the ash from the fireplaces and the damp wood from the forest was like dropping into a pensieve of that night.

"Sorry Blaise. Just give me a moment to adjust"

He held her hand companionably while she took a few breaths and prepared herself. She drew comfort from the familiar pool of magic in her stomach and the memories of her previous strength in battle. She was not weak and knew that once she conquered her fear she would be stronger for it.

"Let's go." She walked up to pretentiously large black door and banged on it with all her anger. _Stupid Malfoy making her come here. I'll show him that I'm not going to put up with his attitude_

The door swung open slowly as a small house elf with a robust figure stood proudly in the space made.

"Yes?" He asked in a small voice

"Hello. I am here to talk to Draco Malfoy. Is he here?" She asked politely, but not without strength. Blaise stood to her left quietly.

The elf turned to him, "Mister Zabini, how lovely to see you again. The Malfoy's are in the den." The elf passed a glance to Hermione, "Your guest may join you"

Hermione sniffed at the obvious diminishment of her importance. _I'm definitely going to bring it to Malfoy's attention._

When the elf stepped out of the way to allow for them to enter, Hermione nearly tripped over her surprise at the interior. The dark bricks were still prominent but it was obvious that an attempt to lighten the overall effect had been made. The columns where now a white marble and the same white marble was interspersed through the black and grey brick walls. The ceiling still had the intricate stone detailing she remembered but it was now white. The large black marble fireplace had a fire burning which with the large ornate chandelier added a gentle glow to the room. The mantel was so ornate that Hermione took a step in its direction to quickly admire the carved columns of magical creatures and human faces.

"Hermione?" Blasie and the elf had paused across the room at one of its exits, which looked to lead into a high arched hallway.

_Opps_. She walked quickly over to them. They started on their way before she reached them, she was thankful because she was able to continue her admiration in silence. She was surprised that the Manor smelt so welcoming. Not in the traditional baked chocolate chip cookies, but in the clean musty library smell. They all walked in silence, the only sound accompanying them was their muffled footsteps echoing off the walls and grumbling Malfoy ancestors in the paintings. The long green carpet they were following was trimmed in curving gold ivy interlaced with an M every 20 ft reminding Hermione exactly where she was. Hermione moved her gaze from the unsettling carpet to the walls. Every few feet there would be a portrait of a Malfoy ancestor, some sat stoically while others moved to another frame when she passed. She chose to ignore those frames and admire the picturesque scenes of meadows, seascapes, or notable cities. She was intrigued that the Malfoy's would extend their décor from the dark and scary to such pedestrian styles.

Just as Hermione began to get annoyed with how long it was taking to get to the Malfoy's they slowed at a set of towering black doors, the round metal handles were in the middle of the doors which were well above Hermione's head. There were multiple reflective inlays that surrounded a large pane in the middle. The effect was quite striking and achieving the goal of expensive elegance.

The short elf used his magic to open the doors for his followers then zapped it closed once they entered.

Hermione had no doubt that this room was well used and was the center of Malfoy planning, scheming and business meetings. The overall effect was extravagance with a touch of dominance and condescension. It personified all Hermione knew about the Malfoy's.

Once the door closed Blaise walked to the left side of the room where two identical tall black leather chairs were in front of a large white marble fireplace. His footsteps were muffled by the large green, brown and cream rug that lay over the shiny dark wood floor. Directly in front of Hermione and the double doors was a long dark alder desk which was in front of beautiful floor to ceiling bookcases. Hanging above the desk was a spotlighted Malfoy family portrait of Lucius and Narcissa standing behind a young seated Draco.

"Ah Blaise. How nice of you to track the dirt in."

Hermione heard the comment from her left where Blaise was standing. The familiar deep resonance informed Hermione that the comment came from the older of the Malfoy's who had risen to shake Blaise's hand and pierce her with his gaze.

Blaise gestured for Hermione to come stand next to him.

"Oh really Mr. Malfoy is that necessary?" Blaise commented. He reached out to take her hand and squeezed it sympathetically.

_What did you expect Hermione? A giant hug with a... "Oh please marry Draco and enter into the Malfoy family". Be real Hermione._

"It's lovely to meet you again Mr. Malfoy. I see the end of the war is treating you well. Is the new leadership to your liking?" She allowed her distain to enter her voice and didn't bother offering her hand for a shake. Although she was curious to see if he's manners would overcome his distaste.

His mouth barely lifted into a smirk but it was there.

Draco's voice drifted over her from his reclined position in his chair.

"We both approve highly of the new direction the Minister of Magic is taking the Wizarding world. Even if some of their policy's are short sighted. May I commend you on your quick response to the Ministry's letter"

His intense gaze which had locked with hers made her cheeks heat up and when that gaze drifted over her body and locked on the entwined hands. She had the strongest urge to let go. His scorching silver gaze made the heat on her cheeks travel down her neck.

Hermione nodded to Draco, "I felt that resolving the issue quickly was the best choice"

Draco's smirk widened, "Oh really. Come on Granger we both know that you could stand to be apart from me"

Hermione was so shocked her mouth dropped open.

Blaise moved their hands up to admire her nails and enjoyed the scowl that replaced Draco's smug look. "Yes that must have been what was occupying her thoughts 10 minutes ago"

Hermione snapped her mouth shut in shock and shifted her weight in unconscious discomfort.

Lucius' delicately cleared his throat to bring the attention of everyone to him, "I believe Mrs. Granger and Draco have some unfinished business. Mr. Zabini, would you care to join me for lunch?"

Hermione appreciated Mr. Malfoy's diffusion of the tensing situation and felt embarrassed at Blaise's parting kiss on the back of her hand. She enjoyed his attentions greatly but in the presence of Draco she felt they were out of place and more about staking his claim.

Once the large wooden doors closed behind the two figures, Hermione's stomach began to flutter at being alone with Malfoy. _Stop it!  
_

Draco scowled at Hermione but gentlemanly gestured to Lucius' vacant seat.

The glow of the fireplace shone golden streaks into Malfoy's hair and highlighted his beautiful bone structure. He looked regal and composed and sexy. When his eyes locked with hers the draw she felt earlier today was stronger. The desire to be close to him was nothing like what she experienced with Blaise. Draco's light appearance was contrary to the darkness she felt inside him, he was dangerous, whereas Blaise was dark on the outside and safe on the inside.

Hermione's thoughts and reflections kept her from noticing that Malfoy was also examining her.

They had only been apart for 2 hrs, but to Draco, the person before him was a completely different person. His mind was tumbling between memories which he desperately wanted to hold onto: The skinny, bushy haired, buck toothed know-it-all and one third of the Golden Trio verse the radiant beauty before him.

How had he not noticed the long curly chocolate brown locks that were tumbling down her back and brushing her cheeks? Had he been blind to not see the curves hiding under her tight sweater and encased in tight jeans. His eyes traveled up over her blossoming chest and smooth creamy neck, he paused at the lip captured in her teeth. He wanted to grab her to himself and replace her teeth with his. _What would it taste like? And how hard would he be able to bite it? Oh to run his tongue over it..._He scowled at the loss of control over his thoughts and moved his eyes quickly to hers about to snap something sinister to dampen the desire raging through him but found her nervous and uncertain gaze disarming.

He remembered the memories he'd experienced of how she felt whenever he taunted and called her names. Never before had he been concerned with the effect of his words, and it was all her fault.

"You are never to touch me. I will not allow you to use magic on me again, do you understand?"

Her eyes widened with what appeared to be surprise but he was not going to be fooled.

"If you're attempting to sway my thoughts of you, and drawing me into considering you... you're intelligence is greatly exaggerated"

Her eyebrows drew together in a scowl. "I think your drink has altered your brain because I'd rather go to Azkaban than marry you, you arrogant inbred albino!"

She huffed and crossed her legs forcefully, turning her head away from the source of her annoyance. She noticed the windowed alcove on the other side of the room with two beige couches and a small table that had an ornate tea set resting on it.

Draco drew back his shoulders. "You ignorant muggle-born, you have no understanding of the power that runs in my blood, the lineage. It's an insult to our ancestors to marry below our standing. It's more than keeping us untainted; it keeps the magic undiluted."

Her eyes didn't hold awe, but rather skepticism, "That's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard! Do you even know how to think for yourself daddy's boy? Do research instead of ingesting propaganda. If it was so wonderful then why are we in the predicament that we are. You know as well as I that inbreed "purebloods" produce less than extraordinary magical offspring, if they produce a magical child at all! What you preach is bullocks!" Hermione asked in a calm condescending tone.

Draco calmly pulled on the cuffs of his shirt and re-crossed his legs. Hermione signaled her counter stubbornness with a firm crossing of her arms.

"You're definitely seeking above your stature with Blaise, not to mention your current predicament," Draco pronounced in a condescending tone.

"Oh shove off Malfoy."

Silence engulfed them.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl, their breathing and the crackling of the fire was the only sounds that filled the room. Hermione watched the ornate metal clock move silently then began reading the book titles on the bookshelves. She began to feel restless and embarrassed about their behaviour. They were adults, what was it about this man that made her act so childish? They only had to get through this week. What did it matter if Malfoy hadn't changed? Did it make a difference to her if he continued to believe his purity nonsense?

Hermione had never spent any time in Malfoy's presence and she found his calm assurance unsettling. He sat without moving, which made her adjustments even more noticeable, calmly looking at her as if she was a puzzle that had him stumped. The first 5 minutes he glared back at her, but the following minutes gradually shifted to boredom, then annoyance, into this puzzled expression.

He tilted his head to the side for the third time, which snapped Hermione's patience.

"WHAT?!"

A tiny smile seemed to flash on his face, but she had never seen him smile so she was sure she was mistaken.

"The air shimmers when you're annoyed," He said plainly

"You lie," Hermione rolled her eyes, bouncing her leg and focused her eyes over his shoulder.

"Sure," Draco said keeping his eye fixated on her

Silence descended again. Hermione tried not to pay attention to him but she could see his expression out of the corner of her eye.

She snapped her head to him, "Stop it."

His mask was still in place but his eyes gleamed with humor. He always seemed to enjoy getting her all worked up.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I just want to clarify that I did not use magic"

Draco stayed silent.

"I've never experienced anything like that. What did you feel?" She asked

Draco watched her look casually at her fingers, as if she didn't care, but he knew better. She could barely contain her excitement. He didn't want to talk to her, her presence made him feel warm inside and tingly with excitement. It was nothing but disconcerting. He'd rather she left so he could have his calm normal life back.

"What did you feel?" He asked instead of answering

Her forehead furrowed in concentration. She raised her eyes to look at him

"Your feelings"

He smirked and scoffed, "Oh really Granger. You felt my feelings. Were you overwhelmed by my disgust?"

His laughter annoyed her. "As if you have the capacity for feeling more than that you cockroach. What did you get?"

"Memories," Adding an edge of seduction to the word, as if he had gotten something dirty from her. Her face became noticeably redder.

_Well well. What kind of dirty memories does she have hiding in there? Has anyone brought her to that height? What if she's been like that with Blaise? Blech  
_

He had meant to throw her off balance but instead he was feeling uncomfortable at the thought of her being intimate. He wondered what she might be like and didn't like the reactions his body was having. His fogged mind drifted back to Hermione mid comment.

"... but I would hope you'd let me know what you saw. Was it vivid or shadowy? I wonder what caused it?"

"Granger your voice is grating stop talking so much!"

Her mouth snapped shut and she glared at him.

He sighed. "They were like Legimenus memories, and they were accompanied by your feelings at that time. Very annoying, you're such a bleeding heart"

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up. "Hrumph. Why did you get memories?" she said to no one in particular as she crossed her arms and began wandering around the edge of the room looking at pictures, book whatever caught her eye. Draco eyes helplessly followed, skimming over her form, locking onto her round ass. He snapped his eyes away and got up in frustration

He had always had a healthy sexual appetite. And he was young, attractive and wealthy so he'd never been without female companionship. However, the draw that he was feeling wasn't his usual male appreciation, no this attraction seemed to pull from his very center. He began slowly following her as she moved. The glow from the wall sconces caressed her porcelain skin and highlighted how lovely her features were. He had an eye for beautiful things and reluctantly he admitted she was not ugly.

She looked over her shoulder from the book shelf she was examining and took a step away when she noticed how close he was. He enjoyed how expressive her face was. It always helped him to find the perfect insult to crush her while they were in school. Presently, he simply enjoyed that he could tell she wasn't completely put off by him standing close to her.

"It's so weird being here. I use to imagine what your Manor looked like when we were at Hogwarts"

Draco was uncomfortable with the ease they were having. They hadn't seen or talked to each other in years and just hours ago he understood how he should feel and think, but now it seemed less concrete. _What the hell is going on?_

"Oh really. Are we gal pals now Granger? Why are you telling me this?"

She huffed and whipped her hand up in exasperation, "Really Malfoy. Could you be civil? Where are your impeccable manners? Aren't you the prized pureblood? Geez. I'm trying to make this week easier. It's not as if we can do anything about it. Obviously you're not going to pick me and I'd never pick you..."

It stung his pride a little that she wasn't even going to try and convince him. He was a great catch. He reflected on what his father said about "considering" her. As appalling as it would be to marry the mudblood, she did have _some_ value. Not to mention it would surely upset Potter and Weasley. His face formed his typical smirk.

"And why wouldn't you pick me Granger? Not freckled, pale, and red haired enough for you? Or did you set your sights to the scarred, black haired, four-eyed variety? Either way your choices have slimmed considerably. "

She growled in frustration, pointed a finger in his face and took a step closer. "You are the most arrogant, self absorbed, spoiled little Daddy's boy ever. I know my situation, which happens to be the same as yours. We aren't kids anymore Malfoy. The war is done. You lost and you are no better than me!" She ended in a shout and a small push to his chest.

She stood almost nose to nose with him. She was breathing heavily and shimmering with magic. Draco smiled in pleasure and acknowledged in the far reaches of his mind that she was attractive all riled up.

Suddenly she snapped to calm and her mouth dropped open, "Hey. Nothing happened." She looked at him puzzled and then down to her hands.

He followed her thoughts quickly. _Why didn't anything happen?_

"Ugh. This is so confusing. I'm definitely going to look this all up when I have time" Her typical thinking face fell into place. Draco simply nodded

"You really are a freak Granger"

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the tea set and lounge area. "This is really nice"

Draco looked away from the family portrait to the maple and glass table she was looking at, and raised an eyebrow at her but she responded before he could.

"But of course it is. I'm sure it's expensive and rare, and most likely old." She said matter-of-factly and in mock condescension.

He crossed his arms casually and walked over, "But of course"

She smiled genuinely and began to laugh softly. He found that it was much more enjoyable than when she was upset or cried, which he had more experience with. Her happiness brought back memories of her and Potter sitting at their table joking, while he suffered the strategic friends his father approved of. The shift in his mood appeared to be felt by her because she reined in her joy quickly. She sighed, looked out the window and sat on the plush window seat.

She stroked the gold and silver upholstery and ran her hand up the green silk pillows as she gazed at the family garden that was outside. This had always been one of Draco's favorite places in the Manor. He recalled when his father would sit at the desk doing ministry work, his mother embroidering in front of the fire and him playing with his wizard figurines on the ledge she was reclined against. As he got older it became more accustom for him to use this area to practice spells and study while his father spoke of duty, honour, and purity.

This was an odd experience. A few weeks ago he never would have thought Hermione would be in his house of her own free will, not that this was completely free. He admired her inner calm and confidence in a combative environment. If he was allowed himself the tiniest bit of honesty he'd admit that she had all the qualities he admired in himself and a future wife, if it wasn't for her lack of breeding...

"What are you thinking?" His eyes were captured by hers again

He cleared his throat elegantly and sat on the sofa across from her. He motioned towards the tea set and she nodded. He began occupying his hands with making each of them a cup of tea.

"Just that this is a very odd situation" He handed her the cup with cream and sugar in it. He ignored her raised eyebrow. _So he knew what she took in her tea, so what._ He noticed how gracefully she held the cup and took a sip.

"Should we talk about how we're going to get through this week?" She asked exasperatedly.

Draco recalled his father's newest position that perhaps they should use Hermione to their advantage, but he was queasy at the undertaking. _Would trying to convince her that he was interested be so difficult?_ The thought of such a challenge and diversion made him giddy with excitement.

His gaze roamed over her and with an appraising eye catalogued her attributes. Instead of writing off his appreciation with disgust he tried to ignore his revulsions. He accepted her shining curls draped along her pale creamy skin, and her pink lips pinched between her teeth and her breasts rising with her breath, then the curve of her waist and the length of her legs crossed … oh yes he could find some appeal in her.

His eyes retraced up her body and to her eyes past her now dark pink cheeks. To her slightly opened mouth and large hazel eyes.

"A few ideas have entered my mind" He replied with a wink

_***Tap Tap Tap***_

Draco slowly turned his head to the owl perched on the window ledge by his shoulder. He unlatched the window, grabbed the letter, and snapped in shut again.

The Ministry stamp was clear on the front of the envelope, so he ripped it open quickly.

_**Dear Applicants,**_

_**Thank you for your continuing co-operation. You have met your allotted time for today**_

_**Mrs. Trenton**_

_AN: Thank you all again and please feel free to leave any constructive criticisms, comments, and praise (hehe)_


End file.
